The New Titan: White Knight
by WhiteKnight7
Summary: Story is as the title is. First fic I ever, EVER did. Site it was originally on (Quizilla/ Teen Nick(?)) was shutdown. Re-did some of the grammar. SOME. Anyway, after doing more research I found I might have mixed up this Robin. That upsets you, sorry, don't read. I'm only putting this up to see if it really is a good story. It got 5 stars on almost all the chapters so enjoy. :P
1. Chapter One- Mysterious Person

Well, the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and saved the world...again. They returned home and continued on with their lives, even though Beast Boy had a bump in with "Terra". Jump City was back to normal with the exception of the occasional bank robber...until late one night...

Chapter One: The Mysterious Boy

The alarm began to blare loudly in the silent night. Raven, cranky from a headache, lifted her head off the pillow of her bed. She groaned and rubbed her temples, annoyed.

"Why can't these guys let me sleep?" she thought.

However, grumpily, she got up and put her cape on. Flipping up the hood Raven sighed. Then, not wanting to keep everyone up, she let her room. Out in the living room, Robin, as usual, was ordering everyone about and explaining the situation. Ravens' first thoughts were, "oh great another robber". That, however, was not the case.

"Yo dude, what's-up? Who's waking us up this late?" Beast Boy said with a yawn.

"Well it's not a robber. Actually, this looks like it could be something serious." Robin answered.

They all looked at him, slightly perplexed. What did he mean "serious"? Was it really something that bad?

"What do you mean by "serious" Robin?" asked Starfire. "I mean it looks like a problem that relates to my mentor. If it is then that is "serious", and also trouble. We have to go and check-it out! Come-on, we don't have much time!" Robin explained, heading towards the exit.

The five of them ran down the street, ready to fight the enemy. Soon they reached the building, a local pharmacy, and saw the culprits. However, the culprits, with several drugs in bags, had been expecting them. Spinning around on their heels, the seven enemies shrouded in long black cloaks faced the titans.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted, taking out his Bo staff.

The enemies stared at the oncoming titans, not flinching. It was right as Robin was about to hit the closest one that they jumped up into the sky. Metallic wings sprouted from under their cloaks and they began to escape.

Instantly Raven and Starfire were after them, speeding through the sky. Looking over their shoulder, the lead one made some unintelligible sounds. Four broke from the large group and turned in the air to face the girls. Splitting two & two, half of the strange enemies tackled Starfire, crashing into a building's roof with her. The others went for Raven. Raven stopped her flight in time to speed away from them. They, on the other hand, caught right back up with her, now taking out katanas. Seeing this Raven began on her defense, a.k.a. throwing objects at them. The two simply cut through everything and continued.

Ever so slightly nervous, Raven tried to out-fly them. She weaved intricate paths, going through difficult areas and diving dramatically then rising quickly. It was still not enough to shake them off her tail. Just as she turned around a skyscrapers' corner one of the enemies caught her by the ankle. Feeling this she only had a moment to glance behind her before she was thrown through the air. With immense force, Raven slammed into a billboard. She felt the wind knocked out of her as she fell onto the roof of the building.

Hitting the roof hard Raven stayed still for a moment. She was dizzy and could feel blood on her leg. Barley noticing, she heard the sounds of the two enemies landing on the roof a few feet away from her.

Still dazed, Raven forced herself to her feet. One of her legs wouldn't support her however and she held onto the billboards' leg as a crutch. She heard the sound of rushing feet and saw the two cloaked figures running to her swords ready. There was no time for her to do anything and she thought for a moment that she would be killed. However, that was not to be.

In a flash of white, another figure jumped in front of her and blocked both attacks. The air grew silent for a moment and no-one moved. Raven, in shock, watched as the white cape settled down behind this mystery persons back. Blond hair in a ponytail followed the cape, cascading gracefully. She stared at them, wide eyed.

Looking over his shoulder at her, the boy said, "Stay here and rest your leg. I'll take care of them."

With that he shoved them back and ran forward with incredible speed. Raven continued to look, watching as he did exactly what he said he would. In a manner of minutes the two enemies were unconscious, lying on the roof. Positive that they were knocked-out, the mysterious boy securely tied them up. He stood-up straight, tugging the ropes. It was then that he turned towards Raven, making her slightly jump. With a smile the boy walked over.

"Your leg is hurt."

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Raven said, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"I'm sure but just in case..." He said taking out a small knife.

Raven froze, ready to knock him away. He laughed alittle seeing her expression. All he did was cut off part of his long sleeve shirt. Setting the knife down he carefully wrapped the sleeve around her bloody and wounded leg. Hiding her embarrassment, Raven looked away, her face red. "I know you'll be okay but could you do me a favor and sit down? That way you won't be putting any pressure on your injury." He asked her. Raven nodded and with his help she sat down on the flat roof. She stretched out her leg and looked to the enemies. He followed her gaze and stared at them as well.

"Don't worry; they won't be waking up for a few hours." He said while picking-up and putting away his knife, "Are you able to contact your friends?"

She nodded again, showing her communicator.

"Good. I better be leaving now. Get well soon!" He said, walking away to the building edge.

"Wait!" Raven shouted.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

With a small smile he tilted his head to the side.

"Someone that wants to protect others." He answered. With that he jumped off the building and disappeared from Ravens' sight.


	2. Chapter Two- Raven's Search

Chapter Two: Ravens' Search

"Alright Raven, you gotta hold still cause this is gonna sting like hell" Cyborg said with an antibiotic in his hand.

Raven nodded and just bit her lip, waiting for the sting. It came a moment later hurting just as much as Cyborg said it would. She didn't care though and was glad that she didn't have it any worse than this. If that boy hadn't shown up she would have been toast and much more hurt than this.

Speaking of which, she couldn't get her mind off of the mystery boy. The was no-one in all Jump City that even remotely looked like him. Yet here he was, fighting off villains and crime just like her and the other titans do. He also looked ever so slightly like one of the titans. Sure, his hair was blonde and he was much nicer and paler than Robin, but, the way he fought looked very uncannily like her leaders.

Raven made a mental note to herself that she would find this mysterious person and at least thank him for saving her. Just as she did Beast Boy waved his hand in front of her eyes, seeing if she was zoned out or not. Coming back to reality Raven swatted away the hand and looked to her friends.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, you seem alittle out of it Rae. Did you hit your head?" Cyborg asked in concern.

"Don't worry you two. I'm fine and my only injury is my leg." She answered them.

The two sighed and shrugged their shoulders, knowing she was alright. If she had answered any other way they would have suspected something was wrong. However, her mind did seem to be elsewhere and there were a lot of mysteries surrounding her attack.

"So...how did you knock-out the two enemies with your hurt leg?" Cyborg asked her, raising his eyebrows.

Raven froze and looked at her hands, curious as to what she should do. Should she tell them that she knocked-out the enemies on her own or should she tell them about the mystery boy that saved her? Confused she fiddled with her fingers.

"Well Raven?" Cyborg asked.

She opened her mouth to answer when the best possible distraction came flying into the room. Starfire, with a bandage around her head gripped Raven in a tight hug while she quickly spoke of how worried she was. Not being a huge fan of hugs, Raven pulled away telling her friend that she was alright. Then the Tamarainian turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Robin says that he needs your help with the two people things we have captured. I will stay here while you assist him in the helping of "interrogation", yes?" Starfire said brightly.

With another shrug Cyborg said, "Alright. Let me know if anything happens though. Come on Beast Boy."

With that the two left Raven and Starfire alone in the medical ward. Raven sighed in relief from avoiding the question she didn't know how to answer just yet. That was until her red haired friend looked at her eagerly, as if waiting for the answer she had been holding back.

"It was incredible that you did defeat those two "people" with your hurt leg. I tried to and almost did too. But Cyborg friend appeared and they flew away." She said in admiration.

"Yeah, it was really hard." Raven agreed, deciding to keep the boy a secret until she had no choice but to tell.

{A few weeks later}

Raven flew through the night sky feeling the breeze on her face. It was calming and she had been doing it for the past few days, since her leg healed-up. And what she had been looking for those nights were the same as this one; the mystery boy.

Since that encounter there had been no other signs of those strange enemies. Also, the two they had captured had killed themselves with fake teeth made from arsenic. So that had left Robin up doing research for several nights. But not tonight, for he was taking a break and resting like the other titans. Which meant that this was the best night for Raven to find that person she'd been looking for.

Just as she was passing over the old abandoned ship yard she heard sounds of a fight. Stopping mid-flight she looked down and couldn't believe her luck. Below was the boy, sword out and dodging enemies and attacking back at them.

On the matter of enemies, they were the same ones from before but there were much more of them. 'Too many of them for him to take on his own' Raven thought to herself. After a moment of thought and seeing the boy take a powerful kick to the ribs, she decided to go down and help him.

Swopping down she said her chant and brought a steam stack piece down on five of the ten enemies. Throwing it to the side she focused of a metal pole and swung it at the others. Three of them avoided it but two were knocked senseless. After checking that they were out-cold she turned and saw that the boy had beat the last three. He let go of the last one and turned to her.

He, however, was exhausted and tripped over his own foot while turning. Raven flew over and caught him just in time, not minding how close they were. She was able to see his fine and smooth jaw line and the white mask that hid his eyes from her. Saying "thank you" he stood-up on his own, even if it was crooked from his side hurting. Then he turned his attention to her.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your help." He answered tiredly, hiding any injuries that he might have. "I see your leg is better. That's good."

Raven blushed alittle but quickly hid it from his view. He did see it however and laughed quietly, wincing while doing so. That took her attention immediately and she looked him up and down, searching for and cuts or wounds. He stepped back, feeling awkward as she stared at him worriedly; he wasn't use to it, obviously.

"Is your side alright? You did get hit there really hard and it could've broken a rib or two." Raven questioned him.

"I'm alright, really. Besides, it wasn't that bad of a hit." He answered, trying to shrug off the matter. Changing the subject he asked, "What are you doing out and about this late anyway?"

"...Night-time patrol." She answered, making it up off the top of her head.

"Uh-huh, and the other titans don't do this?" He questioned her raising an eyebrow.

"No...they don't because they all want to sleep at night. But I don't mind." Raven continued.

He looked at her, not buying the "night patrol" fib. About to ask another question the boy froze, feeling dizzy and abit sick. His feet wobbled under himself and he began to tumble over to the ground. The girl titan, Raven, caught him as he fell down and looked at him in sever concern.

She began talking to him but he couldn't hear her. All he heard was his blood pulsing as his head began to throb horribly and his ribs burned. Then it all went dark.

Raven sat on the ground, holding the mystery boy in her arms. She looked down at him, wondering what to do and saw what had caused him to fall unconscious. Hidden under his bangs was a nasty bruise over his right eye with a deep gouge in the center of it. He probably didn't notice it while fighting due to the adrenaline rush.

Thinking hard and quickly Raven tried to come-up with a plan of action. Taking him to the hospital would be good only until they tried to remove his mask to bandage his head...so that was pretty much out of the question. If she knew where he lived she could take him there but she doesn't and doesn't want to invade his mind to find out. So, she was left with one tricky option: take him back to Titan Tower and hide him in her room from the others.

Slightly nervous, she made sure he had his sword and knife before taking off. Then she held him close to her and flew off, noticing how warm he was compared to her cold self. He also seemed to have a nice figure under his clothes from what she could tell. Raven shook her head though and focused on flying straight and fast.


	3. Chapter Three- Waking UP

Chapter Three: Waking-up in

He winced as he opened-up his eyes to warm candle light. The room smelled like violets and something sweet, which surprised him since he turned his head to the side and found a lovely skull with a melting candle on top of it. Too exhausted to feel surprised he looked back at the ceiling.

The was a cold cloth on his forehead, just above his right eye and there were bandages around an extremely painful part of his chest. Also he was missing a few articles of clothing, such as his shoes, gloves, shirt, and everything else except his pant and mask, which had thankfully been left on. With a small sigh he attempted to sit-up right. his efforts were however swatted away as his ribs began to yell in agony, causing him to fall back on the bed.

Just then there came voices from outside of the room he was in. He propped himself painfully up on his elbows and listened to the voices carefully, trying not to panic. After a moment he soon recognized all of the voices as the Teen Titans. Putting that together he remembered the night before and recalled passing out in Ravens' arms. Blushing to himself at the embarrassment of looking so weak he continued listening to them talking.

Raven, like he had heard from Jump City locals, was quiet and didn't say much. Of course, Robin was leading the conversation, speaking about a familiar enemy: the hooded men with wings. However, the conversation ended soon and they all called it a night, heading to their rooms.

Quickly the mystery boy pulled the blanket back up and pretended he was still unconscious. Right as he settled into place the door quickly opened and closed and the room's occupant came in. After hearing her mutter to herself about the day he realized it was Raven. She sat down on the bed next to him and felt his forehead with her lips, seeing if he had a temperature. He didn't and she locked her rooms' door with a swish of her hand. Then she got to her feet and went over to a small bed she had made for herself on the floor. Immediately she fell asleep and the boy opened his eyes.

Part of him felt awful that he had taken her bed, which he really couldn't help since he'd been unconscious the whole time. Pushing away that feeling he looked at her curiously, seeing her features in the dim light from the candle.

She was actually very beautiful, even with her freaky pale skin and purple hair. Then he looked down at the healing scar on her leg. It wasn't scabbed over anymore and was just scarred skin, only alittle pinker than the rest of her. Turning his attention away he saw his things hidden by the side of the dresser.

Gritting his teeth he got out of bed quietly and walked over to his things. They were folded nicely and smelled just like the room, which part of him liked since it was better than the laundry detergent he normally used. Quietly he pulled on his shirt and other articles of clothing. As soon as he was fully dressed he snuck over to the window.

Opening it as silently as he could the boy took out one of his grappling hooks and lodged it onto the sill securely. Then, with one last look at the sleeping form of Raven, he went out the window and left. When he was at the towers base he grabbed the line and pulled the hook back, wincing as the movement cased pain to spike up in his ribs.

He put away the grappling hook, feeling small shots of pain from almost every movement. Breathing made it worse, causing him to pause. However, he shouldn't be here lazing about all day. There's so much work and research he has to do, villains that need to be stopped. So, he was leaving, to continue his job. Just as he turned around there came a surprise, waiting for him.

Raven was there, floating silently behind him and looking on in tired worry. She didn't have her cape on, which was odd, or her shoes for that matter. However, she had brought her blanket down with her.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving around, much less grappling out of a tower." She questioned him.

"I'm going back to my place. I have a lot of work to do and I can't fall behind. Besides, I didn't save you so my lazy butt could take your bed." He answered her in a friendly tone, hiding that it hurt to speak.

"I don't mind. Besides, how did you plan on getting back to the city?"

He paused, now thinking about that fun little fact.

"Swim there...?" He said slowly.

"...Genius. If you want to go back to your place, at least let me take you there." Raven said to him, her eyes saying it all.

He was about to say no but instead nodded and just went with it. She gave him a tired smile and wrapped her arms around him, making him fell very awkward. Raven didn't seem to notice though and took off at a nice pace flying into the city.

After about twelve minutes they reached an empty apartment complex. He lived on the top floor but didn't want her knowing, so he told her the second one. She dropped him off on that floor and waited for him to go to his place, just to make sure he was alright. once he opened one of the rooms she told him "good night" and flew away.

Following her to the window he watched her fly away into the night. Then he went to the stairs and began his long way up to his home sweet home. A small part of him regretted that he had only gone to the second out of twenty floors, but he smelled the sweet scent on his cape and walked on, not complaining the whole way.


	4. Chapter Four- That's SOOOO Not Raven

Chapter Four: That's So NOT Raven...lolz

"Raven! It is the time of waking up!" Starfire said happily outside Ravens' room.

With a yawn Raven got up off her bed, got dressed, and left her room. Starfire, happy her team-mate was awake, flew down the hall quickly. She beckoned for Raven to follow her, slightly surprised at how nice she was this early in the morning. Her purple-haired friend complied and went out into the living room with her.

In the kitchen was Cyborg, cooking his famous waffles for breakfast. Sitting on the couch were Beast Boy and Robin, who were both in their uniforms like everyone else. So it wasn't surprising when they began to choke on their food when they saw Raven and what she was wearing.

She was in a dress that Starfire had gotten her for Christmas a few years back. It was purple, of course, and had sleeves that went down to her elbows. Raven had told everyone, except Starfire, that she would never wear that dress because she despised the things and yet here she was.

Sitting down Raven ate a few waffles and drank some fresh tea. Then she put three of them into a container and the rest of the tea in a thermos. Everyone, minus Starfire, watched in utter shock as she went over to the window. She opened it and turned to Starfire who had happily been following her over there.

"I'm going out for alittle bit. But I'll be back soon. If anything happens, contact my comm., okay Starfire?" She instructed her friend nicely, which weirded out all the boys.

Starfire nodded happily and sent her on her way. Once Raven had left she shut the window and sat at the table, eating her waffles with some strange goo she called "Tamaranian Syrup". All of the guys looked at the window for a moment and then at Starfire, who seemed happier than a bunny in a pile of carrots.

After a moment Beast Boy asked the question they had all been thinking, "Was that Raven...in a dress...being nice in the morning?"

"I have no clue Beast Boy." Robin answered severely confused.

Raven flew through the sky towards the abandoned apartment complex. As she got near she was about to go to the second floor when she instead saw him on the very top floor. He was sitting at a desk tinkering with something small and shiny.

She swooped down in through a window next to him, startling the boy. He shouted out in surprise and fell out of his rolling chair. Raven laughed and helped him up to his feet.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know I was on the top floor?" He asked, alittle confused.

"I just saw you up here. Also, I brought you breakfast, since you're hurt and can't really move." Raven answered, slightly blushing.

She held out the thermos and the container of waffles. He took them, surprised and slightly happy. Not many people had ever done anything that nice for him. Holding them he paused, thinking if she really brought this to be nice or to get something out of him.

"Your eyes are green? That's pretty...and odd. Green eyes are really rare." Raven said, making him realize a huge mistake he'd made.

Feeling his face his eyes went wide with shock and he stood there horrified. How could he have not put on his mask?! Sure, he was in normal clothes but even so, he always would put on his mask. Damn!

Turning to her he was about to say that she couldn't tell anyone. Raven, however, had already guessed and "zipped" her lips with a small smile. He sighed and went over to a table, gesturing for her to follow him. They sat down and she urged him to eat the food. His stomach did to, since he never really ate much anyway.

After a few bites he turned to her, amazed at how good the food was. He offered her some and she told him that she had already ate. Then she told him to try the tea, which he did and thought was just as good. In a m minute or so all three of the waffles were gone and so was half the tea.

"Thank you for that. It was really delicious. Did you cook it?" He asked her.

"No, Cyborg, my team-mate, did. He's a good cook, especially with waffles." Raven answered.

"I'm guessing you like them a lot? waffles that is." He asked, seeing her eyes glimmer at the mention of the food.

Laughing alittle she said, "Yeah, they're my favorite food. What about you?"

"I just like food in general, except veal. I'd never eat that stuff." He answered laughing.

They sat quietly for a moment, staring at their hands, wondering what to say. After a moment Raven remembered something important she wanted to ask. Looking up at him she tried not to look grumpy, like she always did.

"So, do you have a name? I'm Raven, if you didn't know that by know." She told him.

"Well, my "hero" name is White Knight, for obvious reasons." He answered abit nervous. "And I think that's all people really need to know."

"Do you have a real name?" She asked curiously.

Pausing for a moment he decided to tell her it. Normally he wouldn't tell random girls his name but she already knew what he looked like and his "hero" name. Might as well tell her before she looks it up on her own.

"It's Liam. My name is Liam and it's not for anything, in case you're wondering." He answered her, feeling alittle awkward talking about it.

"Liam? That's a cool name." She responded, raising her voice alittle to show that she really did think it was cool.

Liam laughed abit, scratching the back of his head in small embarrassment. Raven giggled, which she herself found odd of her to do. The she looked at her watch and saw the time, realizing that it had been two hours. She didn't want to leave but the others would need her soon. He noticed this and gave a small smile.

"Time to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. The others will need me soon. It's been fun though...and I'm glad you liked the food and tea." She answered him, trying to not blush.

"Yeah, me too. I better not keep you though." Liam said, going to the window with her.

Raven said bye and flew outside, taking the empty thermos and container. Liam watched and smiled, feeling warm inside. Then he thought of something he should say.

"Raven! Wait!" He called after her.

Freezing only three feet away Raven turned and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Ummm, if you want to stop by again, I wouldn't mind. Just thought I'd let you know." Liam said, the words tumbling from his mouth.

Raven smiled and said, "Good. I wouldn't mind it either. I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah, see you soon." Liam said with a small smile.

They waved each other good bye and smiled, knowing that they would see each other soon. Then Raven went back to Titan Tower and Liam went back to his work. Both of them kept smiling for the rest of the day.

{2 weeks later}

"Dude, now this is just getting freaky. Raven is acting soooooo weird!" Beast Boy exclaimed after she left with an extra breakfast and apple juice in a thermos.

"I know. Something is definitely wrong with her. She even borrowed on of Starfires' dresses." Robin said, agreeing with his green friend.

Just then a green star blast shot at the couch, right at the boy's feet. They both jumped back in surprise to find Starfire hovering close by. She looked at them like and angry mother would her sons that were picking on their sister.

"Do not be mean. She is in love with some-one and it is not weird! It is sweet and adorable. You two should be happy, like I am!" Starfire told them with a bright smile at the end.

Over in the kitchen Cyborg broke the silence, laughing loudly and saying, "If she's in love then my hand doesn't turn into a giant gun. Now kiddies, come get your food before Rae takes it for her "boyfriend"! Who, I crack myself up sometimes."

Beast Boy and Robin ran over, eyeing the food hungrily. They ate their portions and then fought each other for the left overs, taking a breaking for drinks of orange juice. All the while Starfire looked bewildered and shocked at her friend's reactions.

"Look Star, it's just odd for us to see Raven this way. She's never done anything like this and it is weird...for her. Besides, what guy without super powers or something could attract her, the mistress of spells and dark creepy stuff?" Cyborg explained to Starfire.

She paused and thought, now wondering what guy Raven had fallen for. Starfire looked to Cyborg who raised an eyebrow, knowing that she was now questioning it. Then he smacked Beast Boy and Robin on their heads, stopping their debacle over the extra food. To solve the problem, he just ate it, causing them to get sad looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Starfire continued wondering about this mystery guy.

"What does this thing do?" Raven asked Liam, looking at one of his many inventions and devices.

He walked over and picked up the small black cuff bracelets. Liam put it on he told her to watch as he aimed at his testing wall. Pointing down the pinky and ring finger of his left hand the bracelet made an almost silent sound. Not a moment off cue, tiny needle sized titanium blades shot out of it and into the wall.

Raven looked at it in awe, amazed that he had made it on his own.

"Do you wanna try it out?" Liam asked her, seeing her expression.

Raven nodded and Liam laughed slightly. Taking it off he handed it to her and helped her put in on properly. She then pointed at the same wall he had hit and did just as he had. The small blades shot out and lodged themselves into the wall, causing Raven to smile at her success with the weapon.

"This is so cool. I can't believe that you actually made it." Raven said in awe, taking off the bracelet.

She went to hand it back to Liam, who instead pushed it back into her hands. She looked at him surprised. What was he doing?

"You can have it. Besides, it might come in handy if you get into a close-quarters situation, like the roof-top one." He said, a small hint of protectiveness leaking through.

Raven didn't say anything and just hugged him tightly. He hugged back after a moment, a smile on his face. Besides, he could make himself another if he really needed it that much. It was better for her to have it than him too. He at least had a sword and a knife. She didn't have anything incase an enemy got close to her. That and he just felt better that she had a way to protect herself.

Raven looked at her watch and nodded, showing it was time for her to go. Liam also gave a nod and walked her to the window, which now had curtains, which was an improvement. They said their farewells and Raven went out the window.

However, before zooming away, she went over to Liam and quickly kissed him on the lips. Then, blushing she flew off to the tower. Liam stood at his window, blushing and surprised. But it was a good surprise, one he didn't mind at all.


	5. Chapter Five- Old Enemies, New Threats

Chapter Five: Old Enemies and A New Threat

Liam pulled on his gloves and his cape, looking to his clock quickly. It was almost nine 'o clock and time he began his rounds of Jump City. After he put on his utility belt the White Knight went out his window, shooting his grappling gun at the building diagonal from him. Then he swung away into the night.

As he flew through the city he felt the cold air rush past his ears. It was nice, clearing his mind of anything that could bother him and helping him focus on his task. However, the city was oddly quiet tonight, without any problems.

Not a single drug dealer or common thief were around. No robbers of mini marts, homes and banks showed their face and all of Jump City was quiet. Heck, there weren't even a lot of cars on the streets, which was eerie for this hour.

However, Liam appreciated that it might be an easy night and kept his eyes and ears peeled for anything. With a powerful swing up he landed on top of a business building and looked down at the streets below. Noting seemed to be there hiding in the dark corners. But, as he learned a long time ago, you can't always see everything that's there.

As he was about to swing off to the next block he heard a scream coming from a parking structure he was next to. Not wasting a second he was off, launching himself to this victims aide like he'd been doing for six years. With perfect aim Liam landed just inside next to the person in dismay.

"What's the problem? Are you hurt?" He asked calmly.

The woman looked at him, her eyes wide in fear with tears streaming down her face. She hugged him and began to talk so fast that he couldn't understand her. Putting his hands on her shaking shoulders Liam repeated his question in a calm and soothing tone, hopping she would calm down.

"There's this mad man after me. He broke into my office and is demanding I tell him where some-one is. But the person he's after is a myth; he isn't real!" She said, now as calm as she could be at the moment.

"Who is he asking for?" Liam asked her.

"A super hero mothers tell to their kids to help them sleep. His name is White Knight but everyone knows he isn't real, except the crazy people I've met and fanatics." She answered him. However, when she looked up from her feet she felt like an idiot for saying that.

"Wait...are you...it can't be! You're him?!" She asked in utter surprise.

Instead of answering he took out one of his spare ropes and tied it securely to a pole. Then he looked back to her, seeing her shocked face just staring at him in awe. He turned his gave to the door at the end of the lot, hearing footsteps rushing up the stairs inside. Liam turned back to the woman and the rope.

"I need you to get out of here. I don't want you getting injured. But once you're down there go to the police and tell them what's happening. I'll hold off this mad person until then, alright?" He told in the way you would instruct a student.

"Alright. Will you be okay? He has this strange Indian weapon called an Urumi and it cuts through like everything. He-"

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with this guy before. Now go before he gets here." Liam answered her reassuringly.

With that the woman nodded and carefully went over the edge of the wall. She slid down the rope and landed safely on the ground below perfectly fine. Before leaving she took one last glance up at the White Knight who had just saved her, still in awe that he was real. Then, she did as she was told and went to the police station.

Just as soon as the woman was out of sight there came a chuckle from across the parking structure. Liam turned around, taking out his sword at the same time. He faced his enemy who was in the shadows, their luminescent eyes glowing and staring at him. With a deep breath, Liam took a few steps forward, cautious and aware of his surroundings.

The shadow hidden fiend laughed lowly and quietly before running at Liam, brandishing his sword. However, Liam was expecting the attack and dodged it easily lunging forward at the foe with his own sword. It was only by dumb luck his opponent saw the hit aimed at his center back and avoided most of it. The sword, instead of stabbing the left shoulder, cut the left armpit instead.

Not expecting the White Knight to be this quick the enemy took out a small smoke bomb and threw it at their face. Liam didn't expect this and was knocked back by the small blast and thick smoke. It filled his lungs causing him to cough quiet a great deal. But he soon adapted and took up a blocking stance.

Silently Liam listened for any sound that might tell where his foe is. Due to the smoke he had to keep his already stinging eyes closed, to prevent further damage. He slid his feet across the ground, not risking lifting his feet and stepping on something that might trip him up.

After an intense minute he picked-up the tinniest sound of a small rock being moved aside by some-ones foot. Facing that direction he raised his block and prepared for the hit. It was a good thing too, since a moment later the Urumi wrapped its' many blades around Liams' sword, almost cutting him.

Liam felt this and grabbed the end of his sword, turning his blade to the left viciously. His enemy's weapon was ripped out of their hands and they tripped over themself, landing in a sprawled heap on the ground. Opening his eyes, Liam went over to his foe, kicking the Urumi to the side.

He grabbed their ragged shirt collar and dragged them to their feet. Liam, angry and very baffled, put his face close to his enemies and stared at them. The foe simply laughed like a crazy delirious person would.

"Stalker, how are you alive? You died in Gotham seven years ago. I saw it with my own eyes!" Liam asked his foe angrily.

Stalker grinned and said, "Wouldn't you like to know. But I will tell you something else, more important than me."

"And that would be?"

"Your father says, "Hello" and is going to visit you and Jump City. He misses you sooo much." Stalker told Liam, sending the boy into a state of shock.

Liam dropped Stalker, forgetting about everything around him. It couldn't be him really. He'd been locked-up in Arkham by Batman himself and was under constant watch. There was no way in the world he could be coming here...could there? Stalker was declared dead and yet here he stood, real as everything else.

Getting to his feet, Stalker walked to the structures' edge and took out his own grappling hook. Launching it off into the abysmal dark he looked back at the boy, who was frozen in a horrified shock. With a smile he finished his message before he left.

"Until he gets here, a few others and myself are to keep watch of you, to see that you're keeping that promise you made all those years ago, when you were sooo young and foolish. See you later, hero!" Stalker said, swinging away into the night.

Liam barely noticed the last comment as his mind was too focused on the other more pressing matter. If what had been said was indeed true, then he had bigger fish to worry about. The entirety of Jump City was now in hot water and he had to take care of it as best as he could, including prepare the city itself for what was to come.

Upon hearing sirens down below, Liam snapped out of his daze. Looking down below he saw the woman and officers running into the building. Not wanting to be caught and put into any kind of attention, he took out his grappling gun and shot it off at the building across from himself. Then he took off into the cold night and vanished before he could be seen.

` The woman he rescued ran up to the floor and got there before any of the police. However, she did not find her White Knight or the mad man that had assaulted her. No, both of them were gone. She went over to the edge where the rope she had slid down was, and looked into the sky.

She stared and saw something in the distance that caught her eyes. It was a figure in white, running along a roof top quickly and then jumping off. He swung through the air, his cape trailing behind him as he disappeared into the darkness of Jump City.

With a sigh, she smiled to herself and thought about her hero. Then she turned away and left the structure, knowing that she had to find out more about him. It wasn't right that the daytime heroes of the city, the Teen Titans, got all the glory while this one defended her and many other at night with no thanks.

{1 week later}

Raven got out of bed and stared at herself in her mirror. She had bags under her eyes and looked just as awful as she felt. Her face said everything, including how upset she had been.

A week ago she had go to visit Liam in the morning, like she had for the past month. However, something was very wrong with him and he refused to tell her anything. Instead, he told her that she couldn't come to his place anymore, for her own safety. She had tried to see into his mind to find out why but found out that he had deffenses of iron around his thought and memories.

The last thing he had told her was that he would let her know when it was safe again. Then he had her leave quickly, and that was the last time she saw him. Now it's been a week and she was getting anccy and nervous, becoming a wreck. It was the first time that she couldn't do anything at all to help the one she held close to her. And it was taking its' toll on her, causing her to be sleep deprived and rather moody.

However, she put on her uniform and left her room, going to the kitchen. Cyborg was cooking his famous waffles, as an attempt to try and cheer her up. Beast Boy and Robin were playing video games and yelling at each other while Starfire watched them, laughing.

Just as Raven sat down the mail arrive in a new mail tube that Cyborg built. He grabbed it and tossed it to Robin while setting a huge plate of waffles in front of his sad friend. She stared at them glumly and leaned her head on the counter, not feeling hungry in the least bit.

Robin opened the newspaper and read it while drinking his coffee. It was barely a second before he began to choke on his beverage in shock as to what he saw. Wiping his chin he got up and looked intently at the front page, his eyes widening with each passing second.

"Robin, what's up?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"The Unsung Hero of Jump City: White Knight!" Robin said, reading the bold headline.

Beast Boy spat out his orange juice and looked at his leader, now wearing the same shocked and confused expression. Robin cleared his throat and began to read the front page article.

"Yes that's right Jump City, the Teen Titans aren't the only hero here. There's been one here, protecting us without recognition, before they showed-up and, after much research, I have found that he is the true reason our city is in the great shape it's in. His name is White Knight and, though most of us thought he was just a mothers' tale to help children sleep, he is indeed very real. The Titans protect us during the day, catching the more flamboyant enemies like H.I.V.E. and Johnny Rancid. White Knight gets all the ones that slip between the cracks and make-up the scum of the city. While the Titans rest, he is awake and protecting the city and its' people during the time it's most dangerous. To prove my point, when was the last time you saw the Teen Titans stop a rapist, or crash a drug cartel or fight off a gang of hooligans attacking a citizen that was on their way home from work? Never have they done any of this, and instead I have found that it was actually him, the White Knight. He comes when needed and puts the victim before himself, risking his life to keep them safe. He thinks before charging into a fight, unlike a certain titan we all know." Robin said, pausing due to the comment aimed at him.

He continued, abit disgruntled, reading, "The past six years, this unknown hero has guarded us and asks for no thanks. He doesn't go to the media and has avoided corruption of the public. He simply does what he sets out to do, bringing the evil of the city to justice and leaving them at the doors of the police station. Five years ago, Jump City remembers that it was filled with drug dealers. There was one on every street and it wasn't safe during the day or night. And then, in a rush of two weeks, it was all shut down. The police received anonomys phone calls ten times a day and caught every single one of those scum. It was only when the leader of the dealing network was caught that the head police officer saw a glimpse of the one behind the capture. And ever since, our police have held high hopes that they'd see him again one day. That, which we know the Titans would've taken longer on and messed-up, was done by a single person without a single flaw. Now, I am not saying that I do not appreciate all the hard work the Teen Titans have done for the city. But half the time they're off somewhere else, leaving the city to take care of itself (with the exception of Titans East coming to take their place). However, I now know that even when they are gone we don't have to worry. No, we have our own White Knight that guards us no matter what, and that personally, is a reason to sleep easy. I hope that now our real savior will get the thanks that he truly deserves."

For a moment they were all dead silent, shock speeding through their minds. All these years they had been here and hadn't once wondered about the normal villains that wandered the streets at night. They had always been busy with the more out there ones that seemed to be a huge threat. And, even more, they did just charge into fights, especially Robin.

"How did we miss him? Shouldn't one of us have bumped into this hero by now?" Robin asked completely bewildered.

"We should have, but, obviously this guy is good at avoiding people. I wonder why he hides from everyone?" Cyborg said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Just then the alarm went off and they all stood at attention. Robin checked the screen and sighed at the sight of H.I.V.E. members attacking a power plant. He turned to his team and told them what was happening. Soon they all left to go fight their flamboyant enemies.

{later during the night}

Liam flipped back, launching off several small knives from his new glove he made. The lodged into their targets, exploding into thin titanium wires that engulfed the test dummies. Any foe hit with this would be stopped in their tracks and collapse, helpless on the ground. Of course, he still thought that it could be improved, maybe react quicker.

Just as he went over to the dummies and de-activated the wire-knife there came a loud swoosh. He heard the sound of feet landing and turned, ready to attack this person. However he stopped himself when he saw it was Raven, who had a look of sleep deprivation and shock on her face. lowering his hand he went over to her, concerned as to why she was here in such a state.

"Why are you here? Did something happen to the others?" He asked, sitting her down in his rolling chair.

Raven shook her head and asked, "Is this really you?" while holding up a newspaper to him.

Confused, Liam took it from her and read the front page quietly. After a moment he realized that it was indeed hi that was being praised in the main article. He had known that one day some-one might say something about him in the newspaper but he never expected it to be nice. So, part of hi was very surprised and curious as to how this person had found-out so much about him. Especially with the whole drug cartel issue five years ago.

"Yes, that's me. Why does this have you so shaken-up? It's just a newspaper article about me." Liam asked, not seeing the huge deal it was.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you've been keeping me away? Because you didn't want me to find out?" Raven asked him, her confusion clear.

"I just didn't think it was that important. I'm just doing my job and it's not really much to talk about. If you had wanted to know, you could've asked me. And it's not the reason I've been keeping you away." Liam answered her.

"...Alright, but, how come you don't want to be recognized or thanked? You've done so much for the city and its' people. It doesn't make sense as to why you would avoid it." Raven said, the last part more to herself.

Liam paused, knowing the answer to that question too. However, he didn't feel safe revealing it to her just yet and chose to instead save it for the right time. He crouched down in front of her and held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

"I don't need to be thanked. All I need is to know that at the end of the day the city and its' citizens can rest easy because I'll be there to protect them. The fact of that is enough for me." Liam told her with a smile. "And you and your friends shouldn't feel bad or discouraged because of this. None of you had any clue I was here and you all have done the best you can to defend your home from threats. That isn't easy either, and this article does none of you justice."

Raven looked at him, trying to follow what he said. but there was a part of her that felt guilt deep down inside her. Liam could see this and pulled her into a hug, wishing that he could just make that article disappear. But he didn't have that power, or any others to be frank. He was just him and could only do what was humanly possible.

Just then he heard a noise outside on the roof of the building. He let go of Raven, who looked at him curiously, and signaled for her to be silent. Then, making sure his mask was on he went out his window, grabbing the roofs edge. With a backwards flip he launched himself onto the top of the building.

The moment he landed he was immediately attacked, several flexible and wicked sharp blades flying at his face. He ducked and threw one of his knives at his enemy, knowing only one person with that kind of sword. It was Stalker and he was here at the worst possible timing.

Liam reached for his sword only to find that he didn't have it or his belt. All he had were his new gloves that launched out the wire-knives. Looking back up, he rolled to the side as Stalker lunged at him. He almost made it clear of him but was caught by the cape, which he quickly discarded. That however did cause his to was a moment and the Urumi sliced open his left arm, leaving gnarly cuts up and down it.

The White Knight held his arm tightly, amazed at how much it hurt and backed away from Stalker. However, his foe grinned and went over to the edge that was right above the window. Below and inside, Liam could hear Raven calling out to him urgently, her voice full of concern and a small bit of fear, maybe.

Liam, ran over to him and, before Stalker could react, jumped up and kicked him in the chest. Stalker was knocked into the air and sent flying towards the building next to them. And Liam also went over the edge, now falling down. But he timed it right and grabbed hold of his window, gritting his teeth as his arm throbbed painfully.

With alittle difficulty he dragged himself back into his place, where he landed on his back on the floor. Raven rushed over to his, getting ready to heal his arm. Liam got up and, going past her, grabbed his sword and weighed it in his hand. Deciding it was too heavy he opted for his stiletto dagger, which he clipped onto his belt that he put on.

"What's happening? Why are you hurt?!" Raven asked quickly.

"Something bad and I'm hurt because that bad thing was on my roof and he'll be coming back. Now come on, I'm locking everything down." Liam told her urgently, standing right by what looked to be an electrical pad of a sorts.

Raven flew out into the hallway and watched as Liam pressed his hand against it. Sprouting from the walls, sheets of thick metal with odd sensors cover the whole apartment. In seconds nothing was in there except metal coverings that let out small electrical sparks from its' defensive sensors.

With that taken care of Liam ran down the hall and to the stairwell. Raven followed him, flying close behind and wondering what was happening. She knew it wasn't something good but that was about it.

They made it down ten floors quickly before there came the yells of pain from a man up on the top floor. Raven froze, wondering if he had tried to get something from Liams' place and got electrocuted. She turned away to continue her flight with Liam, who was already down another floor. Obviously he didn't want to wait for this person to catch-up.

In a few minutes the pair reached the bottom floor of the abandoned complex. Lia didn't pause though and kept on running, heading to a place that he had just in case of emergencies. Raven followed, curious as to why they were still running. The guy was probably unconscious up on the top floor.

That was what she thought until she saw him launch himself from the tenth floor and fly through the air towards them. She stopped and aimed her hand at this new enemy. When it was just right she held down her pinky and ring finger, using the bracelet that Liam had given her.

The mystery enemy shouted in surprise as one flew past his face and another went into his shoulder. He grabbed onto an out-cropping of a building and removed the small but very painful dart. Angry he looked down and saw that the White Knight did, in fact, have a friend with him. It was the pale girl from the Teen Titans that had shot him.

Stalker saw Liam look up at her and then to him. He said something and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. The two then continued their flight to escape from him. But it was futile for he had never let any of his prey go, especially if they were prey that fought back and made the hunt even more fun. With a grin, Stalker leapt from his perch to another, following them from above.

Liam ran into a subway station that was no longer used. He tripped down the last step, tired and feeling dizzy from blood loss. Raven, who had been keeping a close watch on him, was able to catch him quickly and set him back on his feet.

"What do we do now?" She asked him, knowing that he was slowing down alittle.

Taking a deep breath Liam pointed to the tracks and said, "We need to hide. I have a place."

"Down there?" She asked, prompting him to answer.

He nodded, now unsteady on his feet and focusing on his breathing. Raven grabbed his arm and took him over to the tracks where she helped him down the drop from the station to them. Once there he began to run his hand over the wall, looking desperately for the right hole.

Just as they heard Stalker walking down the stairs, Liam found the right hole and lifted his mask. A laser read his retina and confirmed that it was him. Then that part of the wall went in, revealing a tunnel inside of it. He pulled Raven in with him and the wall slid shut, going back to its normal spot.

Raven looked at the wall and wouldn't have believed that it could move if she hadn't just seen it. She stared on for a minute and turned back to the tunnel, seeing Liam waiting for her. He beckoned for her to follow him and continued forward once she caught up to him. Together they went down the dark hidden passage, knowing they were safe from the enemy above.


	6. Chapter Six- The Darkness In Us All

Chapter Six: The Darkness in Us All

At the end of the tunnel was a small set of stairs that led to almost a replica of Liams' apartment. It had a kitchen area and bathroom area, a small bed, and a workspace that was covered in paper and models of weapons that he'd made. Raven stared at the place, watching it light-up as soon as they set foot in there. It was the most amazing thing he'd made yet.

Liam took a few steps forward and then fell to his knees, gripping his blood soaked arm. Raven flew over to him and pulled him to his feet. Then, supporting him, she helped him over to the small bed where she laid him down.

After a deep breath Liam looked to her and said, "In the bathroom under the sink is a first aid kit. Could you go get it please?"

Raven nodded and flew off to the rather small bathroom. Crouching down she opened the door under the sink and found the first aid kit. As a matter of fact, it was the only thing under the sink in there. She took it and flew out of there and back over to Liam.

Speaking of him, he had forced himself to sit-up straight, even if he was leaning against the wall behind him, He had removed the ruined sleeve on that arm and was now diagnosing his wound. Raven flew over and gave him the kit which he thanked her for getting. Then he asked her to get a wet towel so he could clean the bloody limb, which she did.

Coming back with the towel, Raven asked, "Are you sure that you don't want me to heal that? It looks really bad and could get infected."

Liam shook his head saying, "I can't because that'll take a lot of your energy and I need you to do me an important favor once I take care of my arm."

Raven nodded and just went along with him on this. He seem abit more awake now that he had stopped running around and the several wounds appeared to have stopped bleeding so much. She sat next to him, helping in any way that she could so that he could fix-up his arm as quickly as possible.

After an hour or maybe a little less, all the gouges were treated, cleaned, sewn shut and bandaged. He then made himself a sling to put his arm in so that he wouldn't move it around a lot. Once that was all taken care of, he went over to a computer he had put into the wall and began to type with his good hand. When he was done a disk came out of a slit just under the key board.

"Raven, I know what you're going to say but, I need you to got to Titan Tower." Liam told her while he put the disk inside a case.

"But, I shouldn't leave you alone like this. What if you need help or-" Raven started, only to be cut off by him holding up the disk.

"I need you to find Bruce Wayne's address, which I'm sure Robin has, and take this to him. It's very important and the response is even more valuable. Please, for me? I'll be fine down here until you get back." Liam told her, his voice and expression making it clear that it was a very big thing.

She paused and went over to him, taking the disk gently. Raven looked at him in the eyes, hopping that he would indeed be alright down here. Giving him a hug she pulled away and looked down at the cd she held.

"When I come back, can you tell me what is happening, and who that crazy person is and why he attacked you?" Raven asked him.

"Yes, I will, I promise. Just be safe and stay up high until you reach the tower. And when you head to Gotham, go during the day; It's safer." Liam told her.

Raven nodded and flicked up her hood over her head. Liam also gave a nod and showed her the back exit, which lead to the coast. She walked to the tunnel, giving him a kiss before leaving for Titan Tower. He watched her leave and shut the entrance as soon as she was gone.

Raven flew up high along the coast until she had gotten to the tower where she landed on the roof. Inside the tower everyone was asleep in their rooms, not noticing that she had left. She snuck over to the big computer and logged in. Looking under a list of contacts she eventually found Bruce Wayne. Quickly she wrote down the address and turned the device off.

She snuck quietly through the hall and towards her room. Getting there with no problem she went in and locked her door behind her. Then, after setting the cd and address in a safe place, Raven fell asleep, knowing that she had a big day ahead of her tomorrow.

The next morning Raven left a note on her bed saying that she had to go home for a day or two because of a family problem. She pulled on her cape and put up her hood once again. Before leaving, she grabbed the cd and address from their place. With that she was off, heading towards Gotham City.

When the Titans woke-up and were eating breakfast they noticed one of their team was missing. Starfire, always loving to wake the others up, went to her friend's room. The door slid open but there was no-one there. However, there was a note on her bed, explaining that she had gone home for a few days.

Starfire took the note out to the others and let them know she wasn't there. Upon reading the note they all looked to each other, only alittle concerned. If it was family business then Raven would be able to handle it fine on her own.

When Raven got to Gotham City she was amazed by it and the fact that no-one seemed surprised by her flying through the air. She decided to walk through some of the city when she got close to the address. The buildings were much taller than the ones in Jump City and the people were not as friendly. They just walked by, occasionally glancing at her.

Soon she reached Bruce Wayne's' mansion, which was huge, as she had expected. Raven flew up to the front door and began to knock on it until she heard footsteps approaching it. Taking a step back she pulled down her hood and straightened her hair out.

The door was opened by an older man, the butler named Alfred? Yeah that was his name! Now to get to Bruce Wayne.

"Hello, I'm here to see Bruce Wayne. Is he here? It's urgent." Raven said to him.

"Yes he is here. What is your name young miss?" He asked.

"I'm Raven. I came from Jump City with a message from White Knight."

Alfred looked at her confused for a moment. But then he seemed to remember something at smiled softly. Looking back at her he still had it.

"I forgot he also used that name. You are speaking of Young Mister Liam Bayard, correct?" Alfred asked friendly.

"Yes. You know him?" Raven asked, now confused.

"Of course. He was one of the last children that Mr. Wayne took in, although he doesn't speak of him much. It was very troubled times in Gotham and Liam left on a sad note. I miss him quiet abit though, although I have seen him in the paper recently. "Alfred told her whilst letting her into the mansion.

"He brought an odd but fun air of life to this house. Bruce, in a way finally had a child of a sorts." He continued while walking over to a grandfather clock.

"Liam used to live here? How long ago was this?" She asked

"About seven years ago. But things happened and he left one night. He said that he had to better himself, to right wrongs that he was supposedly responsible for. Mr. Wayne hasn't really been himself since, even when Robin was his partner four years ago." Alfred said sadly, opening a passage that was hidden behind the clock.

"Wow, I had no clue." Raven said while following the butler down the stairs.

Alfred simply nodded and walked forward and into the one and only Bat Cave. There, sitting at the computer, was Bruce Wayne in his normal clothes. He turned around in his chair to face them and looked at Raven oddly.

"Who is this Alfred?" Bruce asked his butler curiously.

"A Young Miss Raven, from the Teen Titans. She came all this way to give you a special message." Alfred told him.

Bruce got to his feet and came over to them. He introduced himself to her, shaking her hand and asking how she was. Saying that she was alright she looked to Bruce Wayne/ Batman and handed him the disk in its' case. He took it from her and looked at it for a moment.

"Is it from Robin?" He asked her, still looking at the cd.

"No. It's from Liam and it's urgent that you respond." Raven told him.

"You mean the Liam that goes by White Knight?"

"Yes. He couldn't make it here as fast as I could so he asked me to bring this to you."

Bruce paused for a moment, obviously shocked that he was being contacted by him. Flipping the case in his hands, he looked thoughtfully at it. There seemed to be a sad glimmer in his eyes, but only for a moment.

"...How is he doing? Is everything going alright in Jump City?" He asked while walking over to the computer.

"Well, they are but he himself is having a problem. I saw the newspaper article about him and went to ask him if it was true. However, alittle bit after I got to his place, he was attacked by this weird guy. Luckily, though, he had a lock-down for his place and a back-up one to get to." She explained to Bruce while following him to the computer.

"I see. Some unfortunate things have happened in Gotha recently too. Several inmates from Arkham have escaped, including his father." Bruce told her while focused on the screen.

"Wait, what!? His father escaped Arkham Asylum?! Who is his father?" Raven questioned, now raising her voice in surprise.

"You don't know? He has the same title as him, and the last name gives away a lot." Bruce told her, alittle amazed that she didn't know.

She just shook her head back and forth, at a loss for words. He looked at her and then to Alfred, his face clearly wondering if he should say. Then, after a sigh, he made his choice.

"His father, Lewis Bayard, also used the name White Knight. But he was insane and killed many families in Gotham. He believed that if some-one was corrupt, then anyone that was related to them was as well. So he went around as a self-proclaimed savior of the world and began to kill anyone he thought was of corrupt blood. He use a drug called Special K to put the victims into a euphoric state. Then he'd dress them like angles and have them commit suicide." Bruce told her, a small trill of guilt welling up inside him.

"Robin and I tried to save as many people as we could and eventually caught him at Arkham, where he was stopped and locked away. Liam had also tried to help but, his father saw him as an evil being and almost killed him the same way he did the others. Alfred, luckily enough, was there to save him, although he was bed ridden for weeks from having eaten rat poison while he'd been drugged. He blamed himself for the people that died and left after his father was locked away... This is the first time since then that he's contacted me." He said, finishing with a small smile.

Raven stood there feeling like she'd been repeatedly slapped on the face. It was horrible what his father did and it was even worse about how many innocent people died. But, it wasn't his fault that it happened and he couldn't have helped it.

Bruce looked at her, seeing that she was taking in the shock still and turned back to the screen. He put in the disk and watched as a message uploaded from it to his computer. Soon it was finished and he opened the file, revealing a note from Liam. It was asking about his father and anyone else that was connected to him and Stalker. The main question was if they were still locked up in Arkham, which Raven now knew the answer too.

Bruce typed out a response and put it on the disk, explaining what had happened and who got out and who was still locked-away. Then, at the end was a quick hello and an invitation to drop by if he ever needed to. Alfred also put in that he says hello and wished him the best of luck. After all was done, Bruce put all of the info onto the cd and gave it back to Raven.

She took it and looked at the two men. They both looked sad but there was a part of the that was overjoyed to have heard from Liam. It could be seen just by looking at the small twinkle in their eyes and the faint smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for helping him. I'm sure it means a lot and he'll be glad to get this." Raven said to them.

"Well, he's always known that if he needs help that we're here, even if Mr. Wayne is a bit of a hard head. Just do us one thing Miss Raven." Alfred said in a cheery voice.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"Let him know that we're proud of him and that he's always welcome back."

With a nod, Raven promised she would tell him that when she next saw him. Then she was shown to the door by Alfred, who offer her some tea before she left. Kindly refusing she remembered one last question she wanted to ask.

"Alfred, what happened to his mother?" She asked him.

"His father killed her when he was about four. Mr. Wayne found him crying in his home by her corpse and decided to take him in and raise as his own. It's why he's so close to him, more than any of his apprentices or allies." Alfred answered her.

"I see. I thought Robin was closest to him." Raven said slowly.

"So does everyone else. You best be on your way now. That disk is very important." Alfred said with a smile.

Raven smiled back and took-off into the sky. She was glad that she finally got the answers she so eagerly awaited and she began to piece things together about Liam. Looking forward, she flew as quickly as she could back to Jump City.


	7. Chapter Seven- Revealings

Chapter Seven: Revealings

Raven flew through the warm mid-day air of Jump City. It had taken only a few hours to get back from Gotham while going at the speed she was at. Of course, she was flying this fast because she wanted to get back to Liam a.s.a.p. He was probably alright but she didn't want to tempt fate by being lazy and being slow. That, and also there was a part of her that wanted to ask about his relationship with Bruce Wayne/ Batman.

She flew up high while going along the coast line. When she reached the entrance to Liams' base, Raven dove down to the hole and quickly went in. Somehow he must have known she was back, since the door at the end opened up and waited for her.

Raven landed and walked in the door, closing it behind herself. Over by the computer was Liam, wearing a black v-neck shirt and working on something on the computer. She sighed and went over to him, smiling at how much of a work-a-holic he was.

Liam stopped typing and looked over at her, still wearing his mask as usual. He hugged her, glad she came back safely, and asked how things went in Gotham. Raven didn't say anything and handed him the disk that Bruce Wayne had given to her. With a small look of concern, he took the cd from her and put it in his computers' disk drive.

The message uploaded in less than a minute, showing-up on the huge screen. Liam looked at it, reading on and feeling dread build-up inside of him. His worst fear was coming true and he had no clue as to how much time was on the clock.

Hanging his head, Liam felt like all his hard work was turning around and biting back at him. Raven sensed his dismay and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Part of her wondered if she should tell him that she knew about his father or not, now seeing how hard the news hit him.

After a moment's silence Liam asked without raising his head, "Did he tell you anything? Tell me truthfully."

"...Yes, both he and Alfred did." Raven answered after a moment.

"Then that means you know about him and what happened, what he did to Gotham and its' people?"

"Yes, and about why you left there. Neither of them thinks that it was your fault." Raven told him quietly.

He looked back up at the message, reading the very last part of it. Liam knew that no-one blamed him for it, but there was a deep guilt that nagged at the back of his mind, telling him that there were people that did die because he wasn't there to save them. It was what drove him forward, even though everyone told him the opposite. With a shake of his head he looked away from the screen and to Raven.

She stood there in front of him with a sympathetic look spread wide over her face. Liam sighed and instantly knew that they had told her more than she said they did. He let it go though; knowing that there wasn't any time to waste on arguments.

"Well whether or not I'm responsible or not doesn't matter right now. At this moment, there are much bigger things to worry about...like stopping Bayard and his buddies." Liam told her ending that conversation.

Raven nodded and understood that he didn't want to speak about it anymore. Then she looked at the list of people that escaped from Arkham Asylum, seeing that there were quite a few. After a moment she thought of something that she had to suggest, even if he rejected it.

"I know you work solo, but, this is huge and we should probably ask for the other Titans help." She told him.

Liam gave one nod and sighed. He didn't seem surprised by this but there was a clear part of him that didn't appear like he was too glad about it. To put it plainly, it looked like a lazy kid that had to do homework.

"Yep, I had a feeling that I would. Ugh, this is going to be interesting...I haven't seen Dick in a long time." Liam said while taking out the disk and turning off his computer.

"You mean Robin?" Raven asked, slightly caught off guard by the comment.

"Yeah. You shouldn't be surprised since we both worked with him, and each other. This is gonna be super fun." Liam said sarcastically.

Raven smiled alittle at his expression, beginning to wonder what Robins' reaction would be. Then she made Liam let her heal his arm, which he actually didn't argue about. Flexing his arm to see that it worked fine, Liam got dressed in a spare of his uniform that he had. Then, with a glum nod the two went out the back exit and to Titan Tower.

Robin was pacing back and forth in the living room, wondering what he was going to do about this "White Knight". He didn't sound like a bad guy and he even wondered if he'd want to become an honorary Titan. Looking at his communicator, he decided that he would ask the team what they thought when Raven got back.

Speaking of which, right at that moment, Raven flew in the open window. Robin went over to her, glad that she was alright, and was about to ask how things went when she interrupted him. She asked if he could gather everyone to the living room, saying that she had important news for the team. He nodded, alittle confused, and went to get everyone.

Once Robin came back with everyone they asked what this news was. Raven froze and opened her mouth to tell them. She readied herself for their reactions to what she was about to say.

"I-I have some-one I want you guys to meet. He's waiting outside..." She said, feeling embarrassed as all of their eyes went wide and they all grinned.

"Dude! You've got a boyfriend!? I didn't believe it at first but now, that's, wow. Good for you." Cyborg said in a happy shock.

Starfire hugged her while Robin smiled and said, "Well don't leave him out there. Tell him to come in."

Raven nodded, now very nervous, and went to the open window. She glanced behind her and saw all of them waiting and looking on eagerly. With a sigh and a small smile to her friends, she went outside and told Liam it was time for him to come inside, being sure to not say his name.

Liam looked like he might want to jump off the tower instead but came in, walking along the large window sill and into the living room. He hid behind her for a mere second, seeing her friends striving to see him. Then he just stood next to her, hearing all of them gasp in surprise.

After a moment he said, "Hello" nervously and felt odd as they stared at him, still in shock. Turning to Raven he gave an expression that said, "What do I do" which she shrugged to. He looked elsewhere and was about to leave when Beast Boy broke the silence.

"You're dating the White Knight?! That's awesome!" Beast Boy said happily, running forward and tackling them.

Starfire and Cyborg, both overjoyed, went over and hugged them as well. They introduce themselves and asked several questions so quickly that they lost track of which one was first. It was a great moment until they told Robin to come-over.

He was still staring, but now it seemed to be one of angry surprise. Starfire didn't notice this however, and went over to her friend, pulling at his arm. Robin didn't budge and she let go of him, very confused.

Liam, knowing this was going to happen, pulled out of the group hug and looked at his past partner. Robin stared back and began to stalk over. Raven, after receiving a quick look from Liam, pulled the others back and watched what was happening.

Just as Liam was thinking of saying "Hi" Robin jumped in the air, bringing out his Bo staff. He yelled out and brought it down at Liam who dodged it with ease. Flipping back he avoided another hit from him and blocked the next hit.

Grabbing the staff Liam pulled it out of Robin's hands and tossed it over to Raven who caught it and hid it. Now angry, he charged even quicker at Liam, throwing punches and kicks with incredible speed. However, Liam blocked or dodged every hit, remembering how much they had trained with each other when younger.

But, just as he avoided another swing towards his face, he saw that the team was arguing with Raven. He knew that they'd help their leader and decided to end this small match now. Taking out one of the knives he activated it and threw it at his past partner.

Robin caught it in his right hand easily enough and went to get his own weapon...until the knife changed. It exploded and wrapped him in tiny but strong metal wires. Not able to move or do anything, Robin fell backwards and landed on his butt, now seething with rage.

"That was cheating!" He shouted at Liam angrily.

Liam walked over to him with a small smirk and answered, "No it wasn't and you know it. Besides, you got the first hit."

The whole team, minus Raven, stared at this strange exchanged of words in utter shock.

"Wait, do you two know each other?!" Cyborg asked loudly, his eyes wide and watching.

Robin grumbled and gave a very glum nod. Everyone shouted in surprise and looked at the two, trying to find anyting that connected them. Their out-fits were abit similar but they seemed to be opposites of each other.

Liam gave the team a small smile and told them, "Robin and me used to work with each other in Gotham. That and he's pretty much like my little brother that always wants to beat me."

"Not always! And I have beaten you before so don't act like I haven't! Now untie me!" Robin demanded, frustrated and alittle humiliated.

Liam said "Alright" and pressed a small button on the knife he threw. The metal wires retraked back into the tiny device and he then grabbed Robins' arm. Pulling him to his feet, Liam smiled at his old partner who glared at him for a brief second and looked back at his friends as they gave an "awwww" at the sight.

Robin groaned angrily and looked at them and their happy faces, utterly annoyed. Liam looked too and thought it was alittle funny and was glad he came here. Then he turned to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is he really your old partner?" Beast boy asked, eager for the answer.

"Well, either you tell them or I do." Liam told Robin who nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. This is my old friend and partner. Him and I both trained under Batman, although he was there way before me. He also went off on his own with-out telling anyone before I did." Robin told his friends, glancing at Liam at the last comment

"This is very good, yes? You have your brother back and Raven is happy!" Starfire said while flying up over to them with a grin.

"Well Star, he isn't my actual brother. We just kinda grew-up with each other." Robin told her, now feeling exhausted from all of the major emotions and fighting.

"But he said that you we. And you grow-up with your siblings, yes?" She asked, confused.

Robin was about to try and explain it in further detail but instead just gave a nod. Starfire smiled and flew around to Liam, giving him a killer hug which he seemed to be able to deal with. Then the rest of the Titans came over, happy once again.

They all talked with each other for a few minutes, excited to hear about Liam and how him and Raven met. After that story came the question of how he and Robin met and an awkward silence. But Liam laughed it off and told the "not-so-sad" version of their meeting and how they always sparred with each other and how Liam won and always told Robin that he was getting better.

"I'm really glad I came here, but, I have a favor that I need to ask you." Liam told Robin, who looked at him confused. "It's also something I have to ask in private."

Robin, after hearing that, caught the small hint a severity and nodded. He got-up and told the others to stay here while they talked. Then he motioned for Liam to follow him and they left the living room.

"So, that's how you beat those two guys on the roof." Cyborg said slyly, looking at Raven who turned away embarrassed and caught.

"What's happening and why is it so important?" Robin said after locking the door.

With a deep breath, Liam released it and said, "It's my father. He and a few others escaped Arkahm. Stalker is alive and told me that Bayard is coming here. I don't know when but until he gets here he's sent his buddies ahead to Jump City... I came to ask for yours and the other Titans help."

Robin stared at him in shock and felt an old fear emerge inside himself. He didn't like the news of people escaping from that asylum but there was something about this one person that made him feel scared. Bayard, the old White Knight, was one of the worst enemies, and one of the most demented, that he'd gone up against. As much as he wanted nothing to do with this issue he couldn't say no to him and nodded.

"I'll help you and I'm sure the others will too. Have you contacted him yet?" Robin asked.

Liam nodded and brought out the disk. He gave it to Robin who looked at it and went over to the computer. He turned on the device and inserted the disk, waiting for it to load. In a moment the list of escaped people appeared on the screen.

"Doctor Phosphorus I know, but who are the rest? I've never heard of Guillotine or Gemini." Robin inquired while starring at the screen.

"They're probably lower class inmates at the asylum...until now that is. I'm curious as to why Bayard chose to have Doctor Phosphorus on his team?" Liam asked, more to himself than Robin.

Robin looked over to his old friend and saw that he was glaring at that one name angrily. It took a moment but then he remembered that Liam despised him and for good reasons. Turning back to the keyboard he closed the window and shut down the computer. His friend looked at him and noticed that he had a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry...should we tell the others?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, they need to know that Jump City is going to be busy for who knows how long." Robin answered him.

Nodding him and Robin went over to the door and left the private computer room that was hidden in the gym. From there they went up the stairs quickly and back to the living room. There, waiting for them, were Raven and the others.

Everyone had been talking and laughing until Robin and Liam came into the room. When they saw their expressions they knew instantly that something was up. The two guys walked over and the rest of them sat still on the couch, ready to be told what was going on.

"We have some not-so-happy news and it's of the utmost importance." Robin told them.

They all nodded and stayed silent, waiting to be told this new info. Robin turned to Liam who took a deep breath and released it.

"Recently I bumped into an old enemy of mine. His name is Stalker and he had purposely come to me with a message from an even worse person from Arkham. This bigger and demented foe is called "Bayard". He caused Robin and I a lot of trouble back in Gotham and is planning to come to Jump City." Liam told them, pausing.

Beast Boy raised his hand up to show he had a question. Liam looked at him and asked what he wanted to know.

"If Bayard is in Arkham, what are you worried about? And why Jump City?" He asked.

"I was just about to get to that. He escaped, along with some other inmates. And he's coming here for me...he hates me with a passion. Bayard is sending the other escaped people ahead to here until he chooses to come here, which he will. I asked Robin for his help and he said he would. Because this is your city too, I wanted to ask the rest of you for your assistance; it'd mean a lot." Liam told them, ending his explanation.

They were all quiet for a moment. But it was only for that and then they all stood-up. Liam slightly feared they would say no.

"Of course we'll help you! We've been protecting this city for four years and we're not gonna stop because these new threats are from Arkham. I'm in!" Cyborg told Liam with an encouraging grin.

"I am also "in" and will help you battle these enemies." Starfire answered, smiling.

"You already know my answer." Raven said, "How about you Beast Boy?"

"Heck yes! I'm totally in man!" He said happily.

"Good. Then it's settled and we can start our research on these guys before they get here." Robin stated. Turning to Liam he asked, "Do you want to stay in the Tower?"

"Nah, all my things are back at my place. Besides, I'm on the outskirts of the city so I'll have a better chance to catch them when they get here." Liam answered with a friendly smile.

"Alright, then take this," Robin said while giving him his communicator, "so that if you do see any of them you can contact us."

"Thanks. Speaking of my place, I need to leave for there." Liam said while looking out at the setting sun.

Robin looked out the window and saw that it would be getting dark soon. He nodded and walked with Liam to the window. Raven came-up with them and after everyone said their goodbyes she flew him to the mainland where he ran off to him place. Then she went back to the Tower.


	8. Chapter Eight- A Foe Of That Name

Chapter Eight: A Foe of That Name

Liam patrolled the city from above, keeping his eye out for that rag-clothed fiend that was lurking some-where. He looked below him for a moment when something caught his attention. It wasn't Stalker but it was something that needed his attention.

Landing silently on the roof he watched this perpetrator for a few minutes as the tinkered with an electrical alarm. They knew what they were doing, partially and appeared to have experience with deactivating these specific items. However he wasn't going to let a common thief get past him.

"That's a brand new alarm system from Japan. I highly doubt that you'll be able to break it's code." Liam said to this new person.

They stopped and stood-up, putting away their tools. Just from the figure he could tell it was a girl, close to his age most likely. Her red hair fell alittle past her shoulders and her red heals gave off a small shine in the moonlight.

"And I presume that you are one that knows how to get past these?" She said in a sly but smooth voice.

"Maybe, but I'm afraid that stealing is illegal, although I bet you know that already."

She turned around and faced him causing him to do a double take for a moment. For a mere second he'd thought it was Cat Woman but saw that even though the out-fit was a similar black leather suit, there were red and maroon details. Her mask was a more masquerade-like one with points at the eyes and colored black and maroon.

This mystery girl smiled at him and folded her arms. Then she switched to a dramatically sad expression saying, "Oh no, I've done something illegal and the White Knight has come for me! What's a girl supposed to do?"

Just then he saw her hand reaching for a pocket and knew what she was going to do. However his timing was off and just as he brought out one of his knives she threw down a small smoke bomb. It went off and hid everything from his view, leaving Liam blind.

He coughed and ran forward, hearing her heals ahead of him. Liam wasn't going to let her get away, especially now that she threw a smoke bomb at him. Of all the things that villains had it was those tiny devices of doom he hated most.

She ran away from the smoke cloud and to the buildings edge. Seeing that it was quite a drop she opted for the ladder on the building next to her. But just as she climbed-up she saw the boy come out of the cloud and spot her almost immediately. Obviously he'd done this kind of thing before.

That, instead of scarring her, just caused her to smile and continue her flight. In her old town no-one ever gave chase and things became boring. But now she had a reason to escape, and the one she was fleeing from was fairly cute, for once.

Once on the roof she ran forward, taking out her grappling hook and getting it ready to throw. Just behind her was the guy in white, his cape trailing behind him and waving in the cold night air. She laughed alittle and jumped off the building edge, throwing the hook.

It latched onto a billboard and she swung to the building diagonal from the one she was just on. When she landed and retraked her hook she saw him take out a grappling gun and continue his chase of her. She just grinned to herself and grabbed the ladder of the building, sliding down it and going to the streets.

After running for a few minutes she looked back and didn't see him or any sign of him. She stopped, wondering if he'd already given-up the chase. Walking back a few steps she thought about what to do next. If he was done with her then she was going to go back to the building she'd been breaking into.

Before she could think about it more a rope looped around her arms and shoulders from behind. Her hands were tied as she backed away and turned around to find the boy in white. Of course, upon closer inspection she saw that he was less boy and more young man.

"Thought you lost me huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe I did. You're the first to catch-up to me though so I'm not that surprised." She answered, getting a small knife out of her back pocket.

Liam looked at her and saw her wrist just barely twitch, most likely to get a knife to cut the ropes. He went over to her and turned her by her arm, taking the small knife away. She sighed in an irritated tone and rolled her eyes.

"You are good. How'd you know?" She asked, knowing that she thankfully had an ace up her sleeve.

"Your wrist twitched showing that you reached for a knife. Besides, I've dealt with girls like you." He answered in a knowing tone.

She smiled and looked at him with a playful expression.

"I doubt that." She said as she kicked behind her.

Her heal, having the edge on the outside be a knife, made quick work of the ropes. She ducked as he reached for her and went behind him, grabbing his wrist and jacking it up behind his back. He however saw this coming and elbowed back at her, hitting her stomach.

The girl backed away holding her side and kicked out at him. He ducked and lashed out at her quickly, trying to hit her thigh where there was a major pressure point. She dodged though and flipped away, reaching for another smoke bomb.

This guy was very good and would catch her in this close of a fight. He also knew what she was reaching for and ran at her, beating her quick reflexes. Liam caught her wrist and was going to pin it behind her. But he then found out that she was double-jointed as she easily turned out of the hold.

She took out a small dagger and lunged at him, now worried about escaping this fight. He blocked it with his arm guard and brought out his own. They both stuck at each other in turns, always missing by just a hair.

After a flurry of hits she went for his neck throwing a punch to distract him. He simply blocked the hit with his arm and went for her with his stiletto. In only a moment the two were left standing with knives to each other's throats, perfectly matched in skills and moves.

The two stood still catching their breath and starring at the other. She couldn't help but look at his smooth jaw-line making his heart-shaped face. His perfect nose and mouth and then his eyes hidden by a white Domino mask. And she that he looked at her too, but only for a second.

"Well, I think we've hit a stale-mate, wouldn't you say so..." She said, urging him to say what his name was.

"White Knight." He answered upon seeing her expression.

"Charming and it fits. I'm Faux; Pleasure to meet you." She said, introducing herself to him while trying to formulate a plan. "So, what do we do know?"

"Well, I take you in for attempted robbery. And then you get your sentence and so-on. Now take your knife away from my neck please." He told her.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna do that why?" She asked sarcastically.

He didn't say anything but instead looked over at her other hand which he'd caught. She did and saw that there was a small needle on the end of his glove, ready to prick her bare hand. Cursing to herself she wondered how she didn't notice it before.

"It'll knock anyone unconscious in a minute, which isn't long enough for you to get away. So, I can knock you out and take you to the police or you can just do as I say and stay awake. Your choice." He told her, his expression not revealing anything.

With a sigh she lowered her dagger which he took from her and tossed to the side. He then took both of her wrist and tied them together in a way that made it impossible for her to reach for anything. Faux just mumbled to herself, angry that she'd let herself get caught.

"I told you that I've dealt with girls like you before." He said, reminding her of his past comment.

"Oh yes, and do you have an example for me?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Ever heard of Cat Woman?" He simply said, knowing that she was the biggest thief he'd dealt with.

Faux laughed upon hearing the name and asked, "So, you're one of Batman's' kids? I thought Robin was his only side-kick? And aren't you a long way from Gotham?"

"If you expect an answer too bad. I work solo anyway. Now come-on; You have an appointment with the police." Liam said stepping in front of her.

He grabbed her arm and began to walk her out of the alley they'd fought in until he heard a laugh from above. Stopping in his tracks, Liam took out his sword and looked-up at the roofs around them. Faux froze, wondering what was happening.

"What is it? Crazy people?" She asked him dully.

He looked at her and answered, "Yes, and they're supposedly dead too so don't get too excited. I'm still taking you in."

Cautiously he walked with her out into the empty street, glancing up at towards the buildings. As he put away his sword Faux looked at a clock inside a store window and saw it was 1 in the morning. She sighed, wanting to just go back to her place.

She was zoned-out while walking with White Knight to the police station. It was only when he stopped again that she snapped out of it and came back to reality. Faux looked at her captor, now actually curious if there was indeed something truly wrong.

She watched his eyes search above for whatever was bugging him. It was when there came a hysterical laugh that she felt her blood run cold. This outburst was creepy, especially at this hour, and sent chills down her spine. Faux took a step closer to the White Knight, just in case the crazy dude did appear.

Liam looked at her, surprised by her reaction. Then came more laughing and it was a lot closer than before. He thought about how much of a good idea it was to still try and take Faux in with Stalker right on his tail, knowing that his enemy wouldn't hesitate to attack if he had some-one with him.

Right as Liam made his decision to release her, there came even more laughs. He turned around and found nothing. Liam turned back and took out his dagger again, ready to cut the ropes around her wrists.

"I found you~!" a scratchy voice said right by his ear.

Liam turned again and saw Stalker flipping away laughing. Curious as to why he was leaving he looked down and saw something horrible. A bomb with only seconds left on it was at his feet.

With no time to cut ropes he pulled Faux away with him, making sure that she was out of harm's way. However the timer beeped loudly saying that the time was all gone. They were barely away and were sure to be caught in the blast. So, even though she was a thief, Liam protected her with himself as it went off.

Faux felt odd and confused as White Knight put his arms around her and crouched down low. Then she heard a loud beep and saw a bright explosion that rocked the ground. She saw nothing for a moment as the flash was blinding and felt the two of them get sent skidding across the street. There they stayed for a few seconds, recovering their senses.

She was alright first, having not taken the brunt of the hit, and got to her knees. Alittle away from her was White Knight, struggling to his feet from and holding his head. Faux paused, wondering if she should leave him, even though he'd probably just saved her. After a moment she went over to him, seeing that his head was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" She said while struggling with her tied wrist.

Liam nodded and cut the ropes binding her. Then he wiped the blood that was falling over his mask and towards his eyes. When he looked-up he found that Faux was still there and peering at his with concern.

"I'm fine but you should leave. This guy is trouble, even for you and won't hesitate to hurt you." He told her, getting to his feet and looking at the alley the blast had been in.

"Uh-huh and you fighting him alone is a genius idea." She said right as he found his now broken communicator.

"Fine. Stay if you want but I warned you." He told her, putting away his dagger and taking out his sword.


	9. Chapter Nine- Fight In The Night

Chapter Nine: Fight in the Night

Liam stood-up straight and walked looked into the dark night sky. There was laughter all around them, echoing off the tall buildings and back to them. It was an eerie sound for such an empty place and Liam knew that the small bomb was only the start.

"Well Knight, what are you going to do? He seems to be rather hard to find." Faux said, staring upwards as well.

"I'm gonna play cat and mouse. Hope you can keep-up." Liam answered while running down the alley they had landed in.

Faux looked behind herself and saw this. Deciding to join him she ran after the White Knight and put herself into the plan. Besides, she didn't have anything better to do this evening than run around with a cute hero.

Stalker, who'd watched them from a small shadow, grinned and lurked after knowing that the girl would cause distraction to the boy. He quietly laughed to himself and and flicked his white wirery hair over his shoulder. Then he took off after them, wanting to play some more with his prey.

Liam ran quickly but not his fastest. He knew that Stalker was close behind him and would attack again soon. So, as a cautious measure, he saved some of his strength for when that next bomb or other surprise showed-up.

As he jumped over a dumpster Liam caught a glance behind himself and found that Faux was following him. He continued running, curious as to why she was with him. Obviously the only thing waiting was danger and lots of trouble, most likely including another bomb. So why was this thief, who he was going to turn in, tagging along?

The answer was beyond him and he discontinued his own questions about it as he reached the junk yard. He paused and thought about going inside and the advantages he'd get from the terrain. In a few seconds he chose to go inside and take whatever risks came with it. Faux, who'd stayed silent the whole time, just wrinkled her nose and followed after Liam.

"Why here?" Faux asked him in a whisper.

"Because it's a tricky area to navigate in the dark and is also the best place to play hide-and-seek. Stalker will fall for this instantly." Liam explained to her quietly.

"Oh...his name is Stalker?" Faux questioned further.

"Yeah, that's what he calls' himself. He looks more like an albino zombie in a scarecrow outfit though." He told her, thinking for a second about his foes appearance.

Just as Faux was about to ask another question Liam held up his hand to silence her. He then pulled both her and himself over to a car which they crouched by and hid. She looked at him and tried to hear what he did. After a moment of utter silence she did.

There was a distant whistle coming from the entrance of the junk yard. It was the tune of "La Mer" echoing in the huge field of broken cars and trash. Faux listened and just thought about how demented this person was...along with how creepy they were.

That was another thing she'd never gotten back in her old town: creepy people that left bombs at your feet. All of this was very new to her and she just tried to take it in stride. So, instead of freaking-out she just waited calmly and thought of a happy place.

Suddenly the whistling stopped and silence engulfed everything leaving the world quiet. Faux breathed almost without a sound, her heart beginning to race. She looked at White Knight who was perfectly calm and just listening, his breathing under perfect control.

Liam came-up with a plan. He knew that Stalker would try and put this girl in danger so as to make him drop his guard, unless Liam put her in that position before Stalker could. So, to trick his foe he decided he would and nodded to himself.

Looking at Faux he gave her a reassuring smile and looked up at the top of the junk piles through the broken car window next to him. Then he turned back to Faux and told her to run down that alley so that he could lead Stalker into a trap. She paused for a moment and then gave a nod and ran off.

Liam stayed crouched down and hid next to a white car that was crushed under other ones. He then looked-up and saw Stalker run past where he was and speed after Faux who was waiting in the alley. Waiting a good moment so that there was a space between him and the creepy enemy, Liam followed his foe.

Faux froze when she saw that the alley she'd ran down was a dead end. It was then that a shiver ran down her spine and she heard the whistling behind her. She turned around and saw the person that fit their description perfectly; Stalker.

He stopped whistling and began to laugh as he saw her horrified expression. Taking out his Urumi he slowly closed in on her, glad that he'd get to deal with Liam last. Faux backed away until she was up against the wall of junk. When she reached there she looked at this disturbing figure in fear.

Stalker lurked forward, flicking his sword at her. She dodged and tried to climb up the junk wall. That was until she saw Liam sneak-up behind the creepy foe, who was too focused on her. Continuing with the scared act she clawed at the impossible wall and produced some fake tears.

Right as Stalker was going to strike at her again, Liam made his move. He caught the creepy man off guard and pulled his arm backwards, snapping his wrist in a quick motion. The enemy screamed in pain and dropped the Urumi from his hand. But that was as far as Liam got, since after that Stalker turned around and tackled him to the ground.

"Get the Urumi and hide it!" Liam shouted over to Faux.

She nodded and ran forward, scooping up the odd weapon, and getting out of the alley. Faux went off to the right and ran down even more isles of junk, looking for just the perfect place to put the strange thing.

When she found the compressor she climbed the ladder and threw it into the pit with the other junk. Then she dropped to the ground and went over to the control panel. Faux pressed go and watched as the device went to work.

Just as the machine finished crushing everything in the pit Stalker showed-up and he looked angry. When he heard the huge device and saw Faux at the control panel he understood what she did and ran at her like a mad bull. That was until White Knight dropped down from the top of a pile and landed on Stalker.

The two fought for a moment and then Stalker ended it. He broke away and flipped up a pile to the top. In less than a minute he was gone and had disappeared into the night.

Liam sighed angrily at his failure to capture Stalker and then put his hands on his hips, feeling the adrenaline fade away. He hardly noticed Faux walk over to him and take out a hanker chief. She tied it around a deep cut above his elbow, bringing him back to his senses.

"Thanks." He said while looking at it.

"You're welcome. Next time though, you are going to be the bait." Faux said. She kissed him on the lips before he could say more and left, saying, "See you around Knight."

Liam looked after Faux in shock and watched as she disappeared into the darkness. After a moment he shook his head and left the junk yard, only a little glad that Stalkers' main weapon, which had torn-up his arm before, was now gone. Then, passing through the entrance, Liam left for his temporary place in the desolate train station.


	10. Chapter Ten- He Who Lurks & He Who Chops

Chapter Ten: He who Lurks and He who Chops Heads

It had been two weeks since his most recent fight with Stalker and his meeting with Faux. He hadn't seen his old foe since but he had ran into her five times, and each time she was running off with something valuable. Liam would give chase but some distraction of a sorts would show-up and cause him to stop going after her and attend to other matters, like people getting mugged.

At the moment it was about noon and Liam had to run a normal errand. So he left his hide-out in normal clothes and came out a block from his old place. He put his hands in his pockets and began his walk to his destination.

In approximately twenty minutes he reached a home for people that were in financial trouble that he'd been volunteering at for the past five years. He went in the back entrance and said, "Hello" to all of his friends. Pulling on a thin jacket that showed he was a volunteer he went over to his manager and asked what he was needed for.

"Ah, Liam! Perfect timing! I want you to help Serra with the kids today." Harold, the head manager, told him.

Liam looked at him funny and asked, "Who's Serra?"

"Oh yes, you haven't been able to come in for the past few months. She's a new person here and she's really sweet. She's also good with kids, like you, so I want you and her to work together. Now go-on, she's in the play room." Harold told him rather excitedly.

Liam said, "Okay" and went over to the door. He turned the nob and walked into the kid's playroom. When he came in all of the kids shouted happily and ran over to him, tackling him to the ground. They were giving him hugs and asking where he had been for the past few months.

"I wasn't feeling good and had to stay home. But I'm better now so don't worry." He told them with a smile.

"It seems that they really like you." A voice said nicely.

Liam looked up from the kids and saw the new girl Serra. She was about his height, only a few inches shorter, with maroon hair and gold eyes. This girl, Serra, offered him a hand up to his feet which he took.

When he was up on his feet with all the kids standing around his legs, he thanked her. She said it wasn't a problem and looked at him, just a hint of curiosity in her eyes. He held out his hand, which she shook, and introduced himself.

"So, you're Liam? All the kids have been buzzing about you and wondering when you were coming back." She said with a laugh.

"Well, here I am so they can stop worrying. I was sick for a few months with something bad but it's all gone now." He told her, feeling like he knew her for some reason.

"That's good to hear. If you were gone any longer these little ones would've lost it and go hunting for you."

Liam was laughing when one of the kids pulled on his jacket sleeve. He looked down and saw it was Annabelle, a small little girl with super pale skin, black hair and bright green eyes.

"Can we play hide-and-seek?" She asked him.

"Sure. I'll be it and count to fifty, okay?" He answered her.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go hide!" She said, running away happily.

Liam smiled and told Serra to go hide to, which she gave a smile to. Then he covered his eyes and began to count. Once he got to fifty he started to search for the kids and Serra.

Later that night Liam was on patrol, searching for any disturbance. So far there was none but he doubted that was the way the night would be. He kept looking until he landed on a roof for a break from swinging about above the city.

"Looking for Stalker?" A voice asked, surprising him.

Liam turned around and found it was Faux. She smiled at him and walked over to the edge of the flat roof. Looking down at the city below she waited for his answer.

"Yeah, he hasn't shown up in two weeks which is concerning. He's probably up to something." Liam said, looking across at the other buildings.

"Well, you're right about that. I saw him the night before. He was talking to another person, probably some-one he works with. After that I went looking for you and couldn't find you." She told him, taking her attention off the streets below.

"Where did you see this?" He asked her calmly.

"By a home for people in troubled times. I think that his hiding place might be near there, or at least an entrance to it." Faux said.

Liam nodded and asked her to show him where exactly. She sighed but did, jumping off the building they were on and throwing out her hook. He followed her and they reached the spot in a few minutes.

When they landed Liam froze for a mere second, a small pang of fear going through him. It was the home he volunteered at with all the kids he took care of. He brought himself out of the shock before Faux could notice, however, and walked over to where she pointed out.

"They were here? Did you hear anything?" He asked, not looking back at her.

"No; It was all unintelligible gibberish. They were talking in whispers. I did see one of them go into that man-hole though. Part of me wanted to follow them but I decided to tell you first." She answered.

"Good choice. I-" Liam began, getting cut off by his communicator that he fixed.

He took it out and flipped it open, seeing Robins face appear on the screen.

"Knight, we have a big problem. Stalker just broke into the tower and kidnapped Raven! He said that he would only let you rescue her and that if any of us tried to he'd kill her!" Robin shouted urgently and franticly.

"Alright, just calm down. Did he leave where he would be or tell you?" Liam asked in a non-urgent tone even though he was freaking out on the inside.

"He said that he would be in the power plant at the edge of the city. You're not going are you? It's a clear trap." Robin told him, his concern clear.

"I actually am going to go. I knew he'd pull this and besides, I can beat him. I did in Gotham." Liam told him.

Robin just looked at him through the screen worriedly and sighed. He said, "Fine, but contact me the moment you and her are out of there. Robin out."

The screen went dark and Liam closed his communicator. Then he turned to Faux who was just looking at him, her expression grim. He paused and then decided to ask her a favor.

"Can you stay here and keep watch for anyone? If Stalker has a partner they might try and hit this place while I'm not here." He explained to her.

"Sure, I do owe you anyway. Now go and get your friend before crazy does something to her." Faux said, sending him on his way.

Liam thanked her and ran off, shooting his grappling gun. Faux watched as he went and disappeared into the night. Then she got into a comfy spot and watched the area.

Raven groaned and opened her eyes to find herself in a dark place. She was hanging upside down and completely tied-up in strong ropes. After trying to get free and failing she looked around at the place she was in.

It was only a moment later that she heard laughter that sent a shiver down her spine. She knew it was from the guy that had attacked Liam only two weeks ago and wrecked his arm. That creepy person who'd chased the down and scared her; Stalker.

She tried to look behind her only to get a giant blade shoved close to her face. Instantly she stopped moving and looked at it, noting that it was a blade from a Guillotine. Holding it was another pale laughing figure, dressed in and executioner's hood.

"Don't fret dear, your boy will be here soon enough. Until then just stay still, unless you want to lose your head?" He told her with a grin.


	11. Chapter Eleven- The Obvious Trap

Chapter Eleven: The Obvious Trap

Liam landed outside the power plant and put away his grappling gun. Standing-up straight he looked at the building and listened for any noises that might give off who was there. Stalker for sure was in there but he had a feeling that it wasn't just him that was waiting inside.

Not thinking about it for any longer he walked up to the front door, pushing it open with his elbow. At that moment he also pulled out a small flashlight and shined it on the entrance. Liam smirked to himself as he saw the hair thin wire shine as the light hit it. He hadn't even walked in the structure and Stalker already had traps laid out for him.

Carefully he stepped over it and continued his cautious walk down the entrance hall. There were a few more wires and of course there were some small turrets but they were all easy to avoid and get rid of. It was all-in-all very easy to get to the main reaction chamber, which made Liam nervous. He was nervous because, as predictable as Stalker was, this was too easy to pass, even if it was by him. All of this confirmed that his enemy wasn't alone and could have any of those other villains from the list with him.

Knowing his only way to figure out who was teaming up with Stalker was to go through the double doors right in front of him. Liam took a deep breath, released it, and went through with his free hand at the ready to draw his sword. What he found inside was the obvious trap he knew he had just walked into.

There, hanging upside down and entirely tied in ropes was a very scared Raven. Next to her with a grin on his face was the other one Liam had expected: Stalker. He stood there with a new Urumi in his hand, its blades reflecting the dim light coming from the activated machines.

"Glad you decided to come. Poor Raven here was getting ready to take a swim in the reactor if you hadn't." Stalker said with a small laugh.

"Uh-huh. Well, it wasn't that hard getting in here anyway. Too easy actually, even for you. So, who did you bring along with you Stalker?" Liam asked.

Stalker laughed at the question and walked alittle closer to Liam. He asked in return, "What makes you think that I have some-one here with me? Do you really think that I would let another interfere with my personal dispute with you?"

"Yes, I do. Now who is it?" He asked again.

"Whoa, don't chop my head off! It was only a question." Stalker replied with his hands up in a defensive way.

That was when Liam picked-up the small hint that had just been dropped by Stalker. One of the new villains from Arkham had a name that matched that comment perfectly. That new foe was named Guillotine.

Liam heard soft footsteps behind himself and turned around, pulling out his sword. It was just in time too, blocking a blade from a guillotine that would've gotten him for sure. The one holding the giant blade with a makeshift handle was his new foe, clothed in all leather with an executioner's hood attached to it.

"Okay, you were right. This is my new friend from Arkham; Guillotine! We both have really wanted to kill you so I let him tag along." Stalker told Liam. "I'll let you two get acquainted first though. Have fun!"

With that Guillotine lunged at Liam again, the giant blade swinging down quickly. Liam dodged to the side and knocked into the rail of the walkway. Seeing the blade was being lifted once more he flipped off the main walkway and landed on a small cat walk below. He then ran away from the two, hearing Guillotine land heavily on the catwalk he was on. Not looking back he put away his sword and focused on out running creepy No. 2.

Above on the normal grate walkway, Stalker followed along overhead, laughing like a maniac. He did stop though when Liam flipped himself back onto the normal walkway and kicked his old enemy in the face in the process. Getting sent back a foot or so the old foe rubbed his head and got back to his feet. Grabbing his Urumi he ran at the White Knight.

Liam heard only the metal scraping the grated floor as Stalker charged at him. Ducking under his attack he punched him in the face and kneed his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Then, as Stalker fell over, Liam took out his dagger and ran over to Raven who had been watching worriedly the whole time. Once next to her he cut through the ropes quickly, releasing her. She rotated her arms, saying thank you, and looked around for Stalker and Guillotine.

"Raven, you need to get out of here now. I can handle these two creeps." He told her whilst looking about.

"Yeah right, I'm gonna leave you with these creeps." She replied sarcastically.

Liam stopped and looked at her, his expression as cold as ice. He really meant for her to leave and made it clear that if she didn't he would make her. So, after a moment of silence, Raven gave an angry sigh and nodded. Glad she was listening to him, he instructed her on where to go so that she could meet up with Faux. Once she knew where to go she flew away and Liam was alone with his two enemies.

"Awwww, you sent her away. Now things won't be as fun." Stalker said from an unknown part of the shadows.

Liam kept out his dagger, glancing from one dark spot to the other. He knew that Guillotine and Stalker would attack him but he didn't know from where. To add on top he had to worry about the Urumi, since Stalker had gotten a new one. That probably worried him more than anything in this current situation, and that was only because it could cause severe injuries in one hit. With this he had to be extra careful and keep on his toes.

Listening intently he backed-up slowly and kept his eyes peeled for any movements that might be his enemies. But, due to the chemical reactor being activated and the lights glowing brightly and then going dim, it was difficult to tell where anything was. However, the problem he had been looking and listening for came to him from below.

Guillotines giant blade broke through the grate right in front of him, startling him and causing him to back pedal rapidly. Liam watched as the blade was jerked out of the grate forcefully and as Guillotine bursted up through the already broken metal. He landed just in front of him, his giant sword denting the rest of the grates. Looking up at the White Knight Guillotine smiled until Liam threw a smoke bomb in his face.

As soon as the small smoke bomb exploded Guillotine started coughing and fell to his knees. Liam took advantage and kicked him in the face, sending his foe flying backwards and back through the hole he made. Now Liam was left with Stalker until Guillotine got back up. That was enough time for him to figure out something though.

Speaking of Stalker, he came up behind Liam with a metal pipe, ready to swing it at the back of the White Knights' head. Luckily for Liam, he heard the metal creak behind him and turned around just in time to duck away from the hit. Then he went at his enemy with the stiletto, hoping he would maim him. He, however, got more than he bargained for.

Stalker moved away to avoid the dagger and managed to not get hit. However, he lost his footing when he hit the rail of the walkway and realized all too late that he should've taken the hit. With no balance he fell over the rail and off the walkway, crashing into one of the reactors. There was a flash of pain and then the villain landed on the ground dead.

Liam looked over the rail and watched in slight horror as Stalker crashed into the reactor, broke his neck, and landed on the ground floor, dead with a small line of blood dripping from his nose. Looking away and feeling slightly sick, Liam walked down the walkway, temporarily forgetting about Guillotine. It was only when the other villain charged at him from behind, yelling in rage, that he remembered there had been two enemies. Ducking the hit he rolled so he was behind Guillotine and knocked him out with a single hit to the back of the head.

Guillotine fell down unconscious, his giant sword falling out of his hand and to the ground floor. Liam sighed and tied the enemies' hands behind his back, making sure that the ropes wouldn't come undone. Then he stood-up and prepared to call the police when he suddenly felt the entire building get rather warm. Before he could even begin to think about what it could be he heard maniacal laughter. Turning around Liam had two seconds to see a bright neon yellow ball of light fly straight at him. Then it hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.


	12. Chapter Twelve- The Doctor Is In

Chapter Twelve: The Doctor Is In

Liam gritted his teeth in pain as he got back up on his feet, his chest burning in agony. Another part of him was burning with rage though as he knew exactly who that kind of attack belonged to. It was the one person he held responsible for all of the problems in his life including his own fathers' insanity; Doctor Phosphorus.

Quickly he retrieved his stiletto and put it away as he hid behind a rather thick pillar so he could check just how bad of a hit he'd taken. Taking as deep a breath as he could, Liam looked down at himself and felt instantly dizzy and nauseated. Most of his shirt was gone and his skin was horribly burned with slight green/yellow tinges to it. He looked away and took off his cape, ripping it into strips quickly so he could bandage himself. As he was halfway done with that however, an awfully familiar voice spoke loudly from the shadows.

"Well White Knight, you seem to be a long way from home. I wonder why you came to Jump City of all places? Was it because you knew Robin would come here later? Was it to redeem yourself and make yourself stronger? Or, perhaps…" The voice questioned, fading out as Liam finished bandaging himself.

Looking just around the edge of the pillar he tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. But he couldn't seem to focus and as things got hotter there seemed to be less and less air to breathe. As things got more disorienting he couldn't seem to keep himself steady.

"It was to run away from your guilt!" The voice said loudly in his ear.

Liam jumped back just in time to avoid being punched with a radioactive fist which instead crunched the metal it hit. As Phosphorus pulled his hand away Liam watched the pillar melting slowly and soon buckling at its new weak point. It crashed down and landed atop of one of the domed reactors while the glowing neon figure stared at him with a grin.

"Speaking of being a long way from home, shouldn't you be in your special cell at Arkham?" Liam asked breathily, trying to formulate a plan in his dulled mind.

"Normally yes but your father was so worried about you that he sent me to check-up and see how you're doing. He's coming to visit you know."

"So I've heard. I'm not all that thrilled though. He doesn't do too well with normal people." Liam commented as he backed into the walkways' railing. Grasping it to steady himself he then said, "Then again, I guess that's why he chose to have an insane freak like you on his team."

Doctor Phosphorus looked at him, his grin now gone from what Liam could tell, and a disappointed and insulted expression replacing it. Then, charging two more of those radioactive spheres in his palms he shouted, "How immature of you!" With that he launched them at the White Knight.

Liam, who'd been expecting this, flipped himself over the railing and launched one of his titanium knives at Phosphorus. Landing on the catwalk below he ran off as quickly as he could, taking out his grappling gun as he did so. It was just as he shot it off and swung away that the thin metal he'd been on was blasted by a stream of neon green light and instantly melted to nothing. He saw this and sighed as he landed in the higher up catwalks hidden in the shadows of the ill lit building.

Letting out a quiet and pained breath Liam silently snuck along the thin metal paths, looking around the building for a way to either escape or take-down Doctor Phosphorus. There were plenty of air vents he could go into but that would be rather loud and get his enemies attention right away. He could also attempt to get back to the way he came in and leave through there. But once again, it was a risky option and like the other it left the problem that he'd later have to deal with Phosphorus somewhere else. And with that problem came the other that if he did wait to finish him there could be hostages/ victims next time.

He crouched down next to a cable that held up the walkway he was on and shut his eyes, pausing to think. It was only when he open them again, answerless, that he saw his answer before him. There was a special reactor with an opening and closing lead dome over it and the switch was right on its' side. If he could get Phosphorus inside it and shut it before he could get out, he could overload him and kill him(if he didn't disintegrate first).

"You know Liam, the longer you play your hiding game with me, the more time my friend has to kill you two little girlfriends. Just thought I'd let you know that." Phosphorus said loudly as he cautiously looked for the White Knight.

Liam froze and felt his heart jump. How did he know where his friends were and more importantly which one from the list could be attacking them? Or, was this a bluff Doctor Phosphorus was pulling to get him to come out of hiding and act irrationally? Calming himself as best as he could, the White Knight took out his grappling gun and aimed at the button on the side of the reactor. Taking a deep breath he pulled the trigger.

Raven came out the end of the alley by the home for troubled families that Liam had told her to go to. Apparently a girl named "Faux" would be here waiting for her and would be able to make sure she was safe. Of course Raven didn't need the protection, even though his concern was sweet, and desperately wanted to go back and help him. But, he'd be upset and before she could turn around for the millionth time a figure dropped out of the shadows and landed in front of her.

Raven watched and took in the figures appearance, immediately thinking of Cat Woman. But, even though she looked similar, this girl was younger and had a much different mask and color scheme. Also, her hair was a burgundy color whereas the Gotham villain's was black.

Hiding her cautious surprise Raven asked, "Faux?"

"That's me. Where's White Knight?" She asked in return.

"He's back at the power plant fighting Stalker and a guy named Guillotine. I wanted to stay and help but he made me leave."

"Of course. He told me to keep watch of this building, in case one of his "buddies" comes after it while he's busy."

"Why this place in particular?"

"Beats me. Maybe he has a connection to it while he's not in super hero mode." Faux answered, only thinking about that possibility now.

Just as Raven was about to ask how Faux had met Liam there came a noise from the nearby manhole. They both paused and looked at the ground, wondering what could have made that sound. After a few seconds it came again and this time it was clearer than before. Waiting they heard it a third time and finally figured out it was metal clanging against the ladder of the tunnel leading up to the surface.

Faux drew out her dagger as Raven pulled up her hood and lifted up a trash can (obviously with her powers) to attack with. However, just as they readied themselves there came smoke from the manhole and what sounded like the sizzling of a wick. Putting away her weapon the Cat Woman look alike grabbed Ravens' wrist and pulled her away just as the top of the tunnel exploded in a bright burst.

The two girls still took the impact of the blast and landed on the ground dazed but thankfully unscathed. Quickly they got to their feet, knowing Liam had been wise to have them wait here in case and enemy had appeared while he was absent. Then they prepared to fight and watched as a figure emerged from the smoke wearing a gas mask and holding what looked like a blow torch in one hand and a machete in the other. This was the foe they were to face.


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Meltdown

Chapter Thirteen: Meltdown

Faux and Raven both backed away, panting and trying to catch their breath. They'd only been fighting this guy for close to ten minutes and were exhausted from constantly dodging his blow torch and machete, each attack smoothly following the other. It was a hectic battle and so far resulted in this guy not breaking a sweat while they were jumping like gazelles to avoid his hits.

As they once again dove to get away from the flames and blade Raven threw a trash can lid at him. He ducked his head but panicked as he felt it hit the tank that supplied the blow torch with its fuel. Swinging half-heartedly at them he checked that the metal container was alright and gave his weakness away to Faux.

Throwing her hook to a ladder on a nearby building she told Raven to keep him distracted and also to fly away on her signal. Confused but going along with it she nodded and continued throwing things at him, watching as Faux quickly climbed up the rusty fire escape ladder. Then she went back to attacking this strange and rather explosive foe.

Faux, who had scaled up the buildings wall to the old ladder, put away her hook and climbed up to the platform. Then she took out her only knife and aimed down at the rather rusty tank on the enemies back. Waiting for the right moment Faux threw her weapon, its' aim perfect and true, as she shouted out to Raven.

Liam had gotten the dome to rise up completely and while standing on its' edge, lured Doctor Phosphorus up there with him. However, there was a rather serious problem. One was that he was losing the fight against Phosphorus since touching him was rather unpleasant and two was that the dome was time and now slowly coming down towards both of them. The only good thing was that his foe was so focused on him that he didn't notice the giant lead dome lowering above them.

After receiving a rather painful kick to the chest from the glowing hotspot with legs Liam hit the edge, getting closer to the hinge, and nearly fell to his death like Stalker had. It was only by his quick and almost natural instincts that told him to reach out that he grasped onto the lip of the reactor with his right hand. As he got his left hand up Doctor Phosphorus walked over and stomped down at his gloved hands.

Using a good amount of the little strength he had left, Liam swiftly threw himself towards the part behind Phosphorus where he quickly got back up on the lip of the reactor. Then, just as he noticed the lid was only seven feet from closing on them he elbowed his enemy in their ribs, not only burning his skin but also causing them to lose their balance. He watched as Doctor Phosphorus fell into the reactor, trying to grab the White Knight on his way down. But the white figure avoided him and dove away. The last thing the glowing foe saw was a thick and heavy lead dome closing him inside with the rest of the chemicals.

Landing on the original path way and right by the door Liam cried out as he hit the metal. His whole being hurt and ached but just as he thought he could rest for a moment the alarm of the just closed reactor went off. He dragged himself to his feet, waiting to see if Doctor Phosphorus was attempting to get out but instead found out that the actual thing was overloading and most likely going to meltdown.

Upon seeing this Liam forgot his pain and began to run out of the building hearing emergency announcements and watching as lead panels began lowering over all the windows and doors. He sped up and raced towards the entrance forgetting about the trip wire he'd seen at the front. It was him not remembering this and setting it off that caused him to shut his eyes just in time and the ground under him exploded.

Liam was sent flying and crashed on the close by street, a scream of agony stuck in his throat and tears finally escaping his eyes. When he was finally still and not rolling down the asphalt he watched as the lead door closed over the entrance he'd just be blown out of. He could hear the alarm inside though and, determined to not be near this place while it was in its current state, he used a street lamp and pulled himself to his feet. Then, sobbing in utter and overly potent pain, the White Knight limped away from the power plant and back towards his lair.

Raven had flown away just as Fauxs' knife punctured the fuel tank and watched from a safe distance as it exploded, killing the enemy with it. Worried about the red haired girl that had helped her she flew back and found her rather quickly. She was still on the fire escape platform and only had a few small scratches. Other than those miniscule injuries she was fine and gladly accepted Ravens' offer to fly her down to the street.

Just as the two landed there came another explosion from nearby, close to the coast. Both girls paused, worried that it was the White Knight and questioning if he was alright and whether or not they should go search for him. They waited for another moment and, looking at each other, they both nodded and went down the street quickly, praying that he wasn't dead.

Liam had been stumbling along for a while now and was having trouble keeping himself awake and moving. It was as he finally reached the limit of his stamina and collapsed in the street that he heard voices calling out to him. Moving his head slightly he could only make out two shapes coming towards him, one running and the other flying.

Right as things began to dim the one that had been flying landed on their knees next to him and turned him onto his back, resting his head on their legs. But this also caused pain to shoot through him and he couldn't stop himself from crying out as the agony pulsed in his body and came back to his head. The person began talking worriedly and trying to calm him down, brushing the hair out of his face. He only understood half of what they said as his eyes slid shut and he finally fell unconscious.

As it was, the two figures turned out to be Faux and Raven, who had showed up just in time to watch the hero fall to the ground covered in blood and dirt. His cape was missing and there were several burns on him, all having an odd color about them; the edge of his mask was burned as well. However, as Raven got to him, she found that he was still awake and obviously in pain. She turned him onto his back and asked if he could hear her. But all she got in return was him barely voicing how bad he was and watched as he blacked-out.

Faux reached him just in time to see this and crouched down next to him, taking in how bad of condition he was in. His white cape, which use to be brilliant and vibrant, was now stained crimson and gray and torn into make-shift bandages. The rest of his snow colored outfit followed suit and caused her to look away, not wanting to see anymore.

Raven pulled out her comm. and called the tower, telling Robin to bring the ship to her coordinates quickly. Then she hung up and sat still, starring at the buildings, the sky, anything but the person she was holding. As her team-mate arrived she asked Faux if she wanted to come along and wait for him to wake-up. She kindly rejected though and helped get the White Knight into the ship. Then she watched as it flew away.


	14. Chapter Fourteen- The King & His Jesters

Chapter Fourteen: The King and His Jesters

Robin, who had been pacing back and forth in the tower living room, waited. It had been four days since Raven had called him to come pick-up her and a beaten White Knight from the middle of the dark streets of Jump City. Now, several days and nights later, his old partner was still unconscious with wounds he'd never really seen before or knew how to treat. There was some-one that did though and that was who he and his other team-mates were awaiting the arrival of.

After another thirty minutes of silence the roof elevator dinged and Robin stopped his anxious pacing to walk over. He waited off to the side and tried to compose himself as the door opened, revealing the one person he'd been waiting for. Robin paused as the dark figure stepped out and into the room where everyone minus Raven was sitting on the couch.

Looking to his left the figure for Robin and asked, "Where is he?"

"The medical wing. It's this way." He answered, gesturing towards the hallway next to him.

The figure nodded and followed his young side-kick down the hall and to where the other was being kept. As they walked he noticed that Robin seemed to be rather fidgety which was odd for him since he trained him better than that. Before they reached the door he pulled the young teen aside and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, I know you're nervous but you need to calm yourself. You acting this way won't help you teams' as well and it certainly won't help Liam if he's awake."

"I know but the last time I saw him this bad was back in Gotham after his father tried to kill him. And the burns worry me a lot. You're right though. Sorry Batman."

"That's better. Now, let's go fix up your brother." Batman said with a small smile as they entered the medical wing.

There, right by a window with a view of the ocean and the curtains drawn, was the White Knight with only a sheet over his shivering form. He had an air mask on to help him breathe, since he'd been having a lot of trouble with that simple function, and his burned domino mask had been set on the table nearby. Sitting next to him in a chair and healing what they could was an exhausted Raven, eyes red from crying when no-one was there to see and a lack of sleep.

It was only as the door closed and they were an arm's length away that she noticed they were in the wing with her. She stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at them, almost too tired to be surprised by the Dark Knights' appearance there. Before she could say anything Batman simply thanked her for helping Liam and asked Robin to take her to her room so she could rest. The Teen Titans leader nodded and got her up on her feet, walking her out. She managed to take a look back though and saw the Dark Knight sit down and hold the hand of his protégé the White Knight.

Quickly, after Raven was asleep in her room, Robin rushed back over to the medical wing and entered, walking over to his mentor and incapacitated partner. It was as he got closer that he found Batman was staring silently at the injuries, probably diagnosing them as best as he could. As he neared however, the Dark Knight looked up at Robin and immediately began telling him things he'd need to treat the odd burns and the few injuries Raven hadn't healed yet.

Robin nodded and went over to the cabinets, gathering all that was asked for. Then, putting it on a cart he took it over towards his mentor and pulled up another seat for himself to sit on. Batman thanked him and together, like the family they always were even when separated, they began to fix their hurt one.

It had been a day over two weeks since Batman had arrived at Titan Tower to take care of White Knight and help as best as he could. He never really left the medical wing since after being treated Liam broke into a horrible fever with nightmares that'd cause him to cry out and scream in his sleep. No, instead he stayed by the White Knights' bedside and made sure he was there when he would wake up, trying to fight off whatever demons were in his dreams or he'd break down sobbing in pain, sadness and guilt. There were several times he'd cry about how it was his fault and that he should've been there to save them, whether he was sick or not. As a response to this Batman carefully held him close until he cried himself back to sleep and then laid him back on the bed.

Soon though, the fever broke and Liam began coming back to his senses realizing that not only was he in Titan Tower but that also his mentor and what he considered to be his father was there waiting to greet him. He smiled and relaxed, feeling a kind of safety he hadn't felt in seven years. There with him was the closest thing to a brother he'd known and when Batman would take a break Robin would be there to keep an eye on him.

With his family taking care of him Liam recovered quickly and made it his goal to be able to walk by the end of the third week, which he accomplished though with alittle difficulty. As he was doing this, there was no news of Bayard and his accomplices and each of the Titans would take turns doing night watches of the city since he couldn't. They were going after normal enemies and using his methods as an outline, putting the criminals at the police stations' doors.

By the time Liam was able to walk he began to walk around the tower, with his repaired mask on of course, and would look at the many cameras that were placed throughout the city. Batman would follow him to make sure his legs didn't give out on him or something else happened and when he was sure that he was alright he would leave to Gotham for most of the day, coming back at the early hours of the next morning to check on his protégé. It was during a point in time when Liam was alone in Titan Tower that he saw something odd on one of the cameras.

In the center of the town was a seven feet deep and four feet wide hole that was "supposedly" going to be where a new statue would be placed. Liam, who had been watching this hole for the past few days, didn't buy that story for one moment. No-one in the whole wide world needed a space like that for a statue. This had to be something else and he had a bad feeling of what it might be.

Watching the fake statue site Liam could help but stare at a certain worker who seemed rather familiar. This worker was a thin pale man with curly blond hair, glasses and light eyes. So, automatically he stood out since the rest of them were rather well built and had the muscle needed for a job like this. But there was something else about him that didn't feel right. It was only when he saw a tattoo on this persons neck that he got a clue to look for him in Arkham's files, where he found out why this mystery person was familiar.

Almost shouting "I knew it" to himself Liam took out a comm. that had been left behind for him to use in case of an emergency. Then he called up Robin who was out on patrol with the rest of the team and prayed that he answered. Thankfully he did and asked what was wrong.

"Robin, one of the men at that weird statue construction site is the last person on the list besides Bayard. His name is Gemini and he's disguised as one of the workers, although it's a rather bad disguise."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. I've been watching the site for a few days now and did a profile match with Arkham's records. The guy that stands out like a sore thumb and has a tattoo on his neck is Gemini."

Robin paused and looked at Liam over the comm. seriously questioning whether or not to go ahead and get this guy. If Knight was right then that only left one of the escaped inmates but if he was wrong then he just attacked an innocent person. After a moment he sighed and looked away from the screen.

"Send me the Arkham file of him and if I see it matches we'll get him before he can do anything." Robin told him.

Liam nodded and hung up his comm., turning to the giant computer and uploading the file on Gemini. Once it was complete he sent it to Robins' comm. and turned his attention back to the statue site, now wondering what the big hole was for. Maybe it was something to do with Bayard and his plans to visit Jump City. As he thought this he saw Robin and the others meet up near the sight and spy down at the person in question. It was after a good moment that the weather turned grim, beginning to rain, and that Robin quickly took out him comm. Not a moment off cue Liams' comm. went off again and he answered it.

"You're right; it is Gemini. But what is he doing at the statue site?" Robin asked quietly.

"Here's a better question; since when does a statue that small need a hole that deep? That isn't a place where they're putting a statue and I'll bet anything that Bayard sent Gemini to Jump City to make whatever that's going to be." Liam answered, explaining something that should've been obvious.

Nodding Robin said, "You're right. We're gonna grab him now and bring him back to the tower. Batman can question him when he gets back."

"Alright. Be careful though."

Robin nodded and turned off his comm. making Liams' only way of knowing what was happening the city cameras. Intently he watched as the team fanned out and prepared to attack the one enemy. It was perfect and none of the people at the statue site seemed to even think to notice that it was raining. Just then, as his friends advanced, Liam watched in horror as Gemini casually took off his hard hat and looked directly at the camera Liam was watching with.

His enemy grinned at him, as if he could see him there, and then stood still as the Teen Titans charged. It was only then that Liam thought to look more closely at the other workers and saw they were those strange people with metal wings in disguise. Feeling a pang of guilt stab at him he could do nothing but watch as they charged into a brilliantly planned trap, wanting to shut his eyes and turn away as the winged men turn last second and tackled all five of them to the ground.

Starfire didn't stand a chance and was instantly knocked-out while Raven blasted her enemy off herself. Beast Boy turned into a fly and got out of his enemies clutches while Cyborg did his best to throw the winged fiend off his back. Robin, who had reactions almost as fast as his own, was able to hit his opponents' eyes and get out of their grasps. For a moment it seemed like they had a fighting chance until Gemini acted, bringing out a pen-sized rod and stabbing at them.

Bursting out of this small weapon was volts of electricity, probably as much as a tazzer would deal, and it got almost all of them. Raven, who was up in the air fighting of two of the winged men, was the only one of the titans that hadn't been caught. Robin shouted something to her and she instantly flew away, the two enemies following after her. Gemini, walked over to the Titans' leader and electrocuted him again, causing him to lose consciousness.

By this time Liam had ran off and found his repaired uniform and weapons, quickly pulling them on. He ran back out to the living room to see almost all of the Teen Titans were taken down and that a crowd had gathered and stared in horror and fear. Just as the people began to back away there came a bright white glow from a side alley that there was no camera for. Of course, Liam didn't need one as he knew exactly who it was. With that he left as quickly as he could and raced towards the statue site.

On the screen in the empty tower a pure white figure walked out of the alley and over to Gemini who bowed down to him. The winged enemies also did this and watched as he, the savior of the world, took a deep breath and released it with a smile. Finally he was going to be able to see his son again and hopefully for the last time.


	15. Chapter Fifteen- All That Jump Must Fall

Chapter Fifteen: All That Jump Must Fall

The White Knight landed on a roof near the statue site where the Teen Titans were pinned to the ground and the crowd watched in fear. Gemini did rounds on the young heroes, making sure they were all keeping still and not trying to get away or attack. And there, like an image out of a nightmare, was the glowing white figure of Lewis Bayard the Previous White Knight. He paced back and forth with his hands behind himself as if he knew Liam would show up. If only he knew how right he was.

Just as Liam readied his grappling gun to land down there a slim figure came up behind him and snaked their arms around his. He paused in confusion and looked over his shoulder, expecting to find Raven there to stop him. Instead he found the thief he'd stopped all those nights ago, her red hair slicked down in the rain and her gold eyes visible through the netting of her mask.

"Don't do it. He'll kill you and then the whole city will be lost. Please don't." Faux begged, her voice strong but showing signs of weakness.

He looked at her, surprised that she, of all people, was the one trying to stop him. Looking down again he was able to spot the one girl from the home for troubled families. Annabelle was there, staring in with her green eyes at the scene in front of her. It was a moment before he heard some of the citizens yelling at his father and saying he would show up and save the day.

"She'll be sad if you get yourself killed. They all will." Faux commented, noticing what he saw down below.

With a sigh he turned to her taking off his mask and asking, "How did you know?"

She smiled and took hers' off as well revealing that she was exactly who he thought she was. Serra (Faux) replied, "The same way you knew who I was. It's abit of a coincidence that we both worked at the same place. And that excuse of yours you used to explain how you went missing for a month? If that didn't scream "B.S." then I don't know what does."

"Well, Serra…I know what you're going to say but, I still have to. If I don't, this will get worse. However, if I'm there, he'll at least be distracted enough for the Titans to come up with a plan."

"Why is he after you? What did you do? Why do you have to do this!?"

Liam paused for a moment and then answered, "Unfortunately, that's my father and what I did was not die. I have to do this because I failed to back in Gotham."

Serra looked at him shocked, a deep sadness and understanding flowing into her. She couldn't tell if it was the rain or her own tears but her eyes began to burn as all she could do was wrap her mind around that comment. Liam saw this and pulled her close in what could be a first and final hug. Then he stepped out of it, put his mask back on, and gently took her arms off of his.

Before he could shoot off the grappling gun Serra pulled him back to her so she could give him one last kiss and say, "Don't die. Whatever you do, don't let him kill you."

Liam nodded and then swung away into the grim rain. All she could do was watch for a moment before she put her mask back on and climbed down the buildings' ladder. Even though he tried to turn her in he didn't deserve this and she would make sure to get him out alive by the end.

Robin and had finally come back to his senses only to awake to a living nightmare. All of them except the missing Raven were pinned to the ground by the winged men with no way of escape. Starfire, like him had also just come around and began shouting in her native language at these enemies, only to be quieted by Gemini and that awful device of his.

"Watch your language girl. Besides, I won't hold you Titans much longer. You're just the bait for the bigger fish I'm trying to catch." The glowing figure, Bayard, said quaintly.

Robin struggled alittle to see his old foe and retorted, "Yeah well I don't think he'll show up. He's not stupid."

"You're right, he isn't which is exactly why he will make an appearance and most likely a trade. You think I don't know my own "heroic" son Robin but I do."

"He's not your son. You didn't raise him and left him to die!"

"If I'm not then who is might I ask?"

"The one that took care of him and locked you away at Arkham!" Robin growled in anger.

Bayard looked down at Robin, upset from that comment and longing to kick that smug face of his. He almost did too until the crowd cheered and backed up, allowing a white clad figure to land. With a spreading grin the old White Knight looked up to find the new one there, no weapon drawn but instead waiting for him to speak.

"Ah, and here's who we've all been waiting for. I'm so glad to see you're doing well." Bayard said as he turned his attention to Liam.

"Sure you are. Let them go please. I know I'm the one you're after."

"But how will I be able to make sure you don't escape while I let them go? I'm not taking your word, although I know you wouldn't lie to me. Also, what will you give me for these meager heroes?"

"Myself." Liam answered, causing the entire crowd to gasp and protest against it.

Bayard pondered this for a moment even though this was exactly what he wanted. Then, stopping his pace mid-stride, he turned on his heel to face the White Knight. With a grin bigger than the one he had before he made his choice.

"Alright, but get rid of your weapons first. I'm not taking any risks with you."

"Very well but I have one last condition. And if you don't honor it I leave and won't hesitate to kill you later."

"Okay, what is this condition of yours?"

"Do whatever you want with me but, as long as I'm alive, you and your allies cannot kill anyone. You and your allies cannot hurt anyone. And you and your allies cannot use Special K." Liam said in as strong and as demanding of a voice he could.

Bayard looked at him baffled and replied, "You do know that I will kill you though and then your little condition won't be of any use, right?"

"I know. But those are my terms. Take them or I go and find the most painful way to kill you."

"…Okay, I get to do what I want with you but, as long as you live, me and my people will not hurt anyone, kill anyone, and will not use Special K on anyone. Sounds good to me. Release the Teen Titans." Bayard ordered to his men.

Upon hearing that the winged men instantly, like clockwork, let go of the young heroes and stood still. Slowly the Titans got to their feet and walked over to the crowd cautiously. However, Liam pulled Robin aside from the others and handed over his weapons to him with a grim and almost forced smile.

"Don't do this." Robin said quietly but Liam acted as if he didn't hear it and, patting his old partner on the shoulder and stepped forward.

Bayard, who was overjoyed with this deal, briskly moved ahead and before anyone could blink he grabbed Liam by the hair and threw him down to the ground. The White Knight grunted as he hit the asphalt and felt a strong kick connect with his chest almost as soon as fell. Just as he tried to recover from that he was dragged up by his hair, a glowing white arm wrapping tightly around his throat.

As he tried to breathe Bayard leaned in close and said, "Since I can do anything I guess you won't mind me ripping that mask off your face, huh?" Then he addressed the crowd, shouting, "Well Jump City since he said anything let's see who the person underneath is!"

He felt the white hand grab the edge of his domino mask and pull it off his face, closing his eyes and opening them again to the crowd. Not many people reacted since even when he was out of uniform he didn't socialize much. However, there were still a few small gasps of surprise and one of them Liam knew and felt like a knife stabbed him in the chest.

That one he knew was the girl Annabelle and when he looked at her the knife twisted deeper. She was staring at him with her big green eyes on the brim of tears, her expression showing her confusion and worry. Next to her was Harold, the head manager and his boss, who also looked on but in fearful concern.

"Well, it doesn't seem that a lot of them know who you are. I guess I'll elaborate for them." Bayard told Liam quietly, causing him to panic. He tried to get away from him and do anything that would keep him from revealing who he really was.

Bayard stopped the suddenly worried White Knight by stomping on the back of his left knee and tightening his arm, efficiently silencing him. Then he proceeded to say loudly to the crowd, "Since none of you know who he is I think I'll tell you. Your "hero" here is nothing more than a pathetic being that is unfortunately my only child. So you can all imagine how upset of a father I am. All I did was ask him to die with his mother but no! He had to go and keep living, using my name and trying to thwart me in Gotham with his mentor Batbrain and his buddy Birdboy! But now, finally, I can teach him his lesson for thinking that he, an awful and wicked blooded person, could actually be a hero. As we all know I, his father, am the true savior of the world and shall rescue you all. Now say good bye to your "White Knight"

At that moment Liam felt himself being dragged away from the crowd and back towards what could only be the hole in the ground. Thankfully it was only seven feet deep so it wouldn't be too bad of a fall. Well, that's what he thought until he was pulled up to the edge and forced to look down, seeing that there was a good six feet he hadn't noticed before. Barely able to register that fact he had no time to gauge how bad the fall would be and felt a pang of fear rush through him as his cape was ripped off and he was shoved into the dark abyss. The last thing he heard before he hit one of the sides rather harshly was little Annabelle running to the holes edge and screaming his name. Then he crashed to the bottom with bone shattering force and a crunch that made him feel sick and then writhe as a blinding agony shot through his entire being.

When things around him finally settled in the darkness and he could hear over his own pained breathes, Liam caught the sound of distant crying and dark laughter. He paused, registering the voices and slowly propped himself on his elbows so he could look up. As he did he barely noticed the rain falling down on him and could only focus on the little girl sobbing at the top of the hole.

Mustering up what strength he had Liam shouted towards her, "I'm alright Annabelle. Please don't cry."

Annabelle, who heard this, looked down and did indeed stop crying as she tried to find him in the darkness. It took a moment but then she saw the white clad figure and noticed it was moving and staring back at her. She smiled only a little and tried to reach down towards him with her free hand as her other was clutching her favorite rag-doll. Liam struggled to his feet and stretched his hand up towards her just in time to see Harold grab her arm and pull her away. She fought him, losing, and threw her doll down the hole and towards him.

Liam caught the rag-doll and listened to her cry to him to not die and then to Harold why they were leaving him there. Soon her voice faded and a glowing white figure stood at the edge, glaring down at him with blank eyes that showed nothing. The White Knight returned the look to his father and couldn't help it as his right leg, which had an increasing pain in it, finally gave away under him. As he collapsed back to the small bottom he held close to Annabelle's doll and tried to ignore the laughter he heard above.

"You know Liam, I think I will take my time with you. It's been so long and we have a lot of years to make up for." Bayard said down to him, his voice echoing against the walls and reaching him like the cold rain.


	16. Chapter Sixteen- White Knight Rises

**Chapter Sixteen: White Knight Rises**

Liam sat in the darkness of the hole he was stuck in, wondering how long he could survive down there. It had already been two weeks since his identity had been revealed and Bayard threw him down the the twelve feet of darkness. And surprisingly his father was keeping to his part of the deal and not harming anyone in any way shape or form. He did, however, make sure to come by and check on the White Knight each day and throw something down at him, whether it be shards of glass or lit firecrackers which left him with a good collection of new burns.

To make Liam feel worse, all the prisoners had been broken out of jail and the criminals were running around Jump City, doing what Bayard and his allies couldn't. There were screams and shouts of terror each night that resounded throughout the many buildings and reached him in his bleak cell. It just made his guilt worsen as he could do nothing to help the people that needed him.

As grim as the situation was, there was a light to it. The Teen Titans, now being the sole protectors of Jump City besides the police, were catching as many of these scum as they could and protecting the citizens the way that White Knight would. Then Faux, who did did her share of helping, risked getting past the guards that protected the edge of the hole he was in every other night to drop a water bottle down to him.

Of course there had been several times that Liam had tried to climb out of the pit but his broken leg kept him from getting far. He still tried though and it would only result in him crashing back to the bottom where Annabelle's doll was waiting for him. It served as a reminder that even though she'd found out who he was she didn't care and at least her image of him didn't change much. That thought was enough to help him get the very few hours of sleep he did.

It was only when the third week was approaching its end that Liam's body began to fail on him. He had burns, cuts, stabs and gouges covering him and his broken and swollen leg didn't help. Starvation was gnawing away at him and taking any strength that would appear. To him, this was the end and the only thing that made it more obvious was Bayard who'd now come by several times and either taunt him or shoot at him with a nail gun.

Wearily Liam would look up at the sky above, trying to pass the time while he was awake. He did scratch things into the walls around him using a dagger that Bayard had thrown down at him, hoping to stab his legs. Thankfully his father had missed and now he had a way to entertain himself with this weapon that oddly resembled his own stiletto. But even that could only hold his attention for so long and then he would doze off again, sinking back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

One day though, where the sky was a silvery gray and the sun backlit the grim clouds, something happened that he would not recall but everyone else there would. It was just as it began to drizzle that Liam, who had just woken from his stupor, heard a quiet fearful but determine voice talking to the guards that surrounded his prison. After a moment he recognized the one speaking and felt his heart leap and go into over drive, pumping adrenaline through him. The person was Annabelle and she was demanding that they let her through to look down at him.

Obviously they were laughing and didn't notice the sounds of Liam struggling to his feet and gazing upward. The guards told her to scram and that she couldn't see him but she refused to leave, causing them to become flustered. Due to the deal they couldn't harm her in any way but fate seemed to be tempting them. Soon the White Knight heard them talking in threats to her and making promises to do horrible things when he died.

It was only when he saw the three guards leave their posts and all advance in the same direction with their weapons drawn that Liam felt an odd strength take over him. Taking a shaky breath and, after tying Annabelle's doll to his belt, he nodded and grabbed onto one of the rocky out-sticking parts of the wall and pulled himself up by it. Then, using the dagger as a sort of pick axe he stabbed it abit higher and climbed up again, struggling but eventually finding a foot hold.

He barely noticed the pain in his leg as he continued listening to the guards speak to Annabelle and soon got into a rhythm of climbing with the dagger as his main crutch. Half way up he heard her shriek in fear and the sound of her running and quickly tripping. That only made him more determined to not fail in his endeavor to the surface.

Just as all three guards had the little girl surrounded they looked to one another, trying to decide which one of them got to take the first strike. However, as they came to a consensus, a noise like metal scrapping stone interrupted them and stopped the one from stabbing at the child. Slowly, as if it were part of a horror film, the whole group looked over and watched the hole as they heard the sound again but louder this time.

Holding their breath and watching intently they listened as the sound grew louder and louder until, finally, a gloveless burned and scratched hand came out of the darkness and grasped onto the holes edge. Quickly following was another hand with part of a pale glove still on it and a dagger in its grip. The guards could only watch in awesome amazement as a figure clad in white rose out of the black pit, his stained gold hair shining in the bleak light and his green eyes full of unmatched fury. There before them stood tall the White Knight that should've at this point been dead.

Every single one of them froze in awe as he walked over to them, his expression revealing nothing about his physical state. Backing up the guards soon ran away in terror and left the girl alone with the white figure that had risen out of the dark depths. She wasn't afraid though and went up to him with a small smile.

The White Knight, in a daze of pain and slight giddiness, crouched down, took the doll off his belt and handed it back to her. Annabelle accepted it gladly and hugged him tightly, not caring about the screams in the distance or the now developing rain. All she knew was that the most important person to her, her hero, was alive and with her.

She pulled out of the hug when she noticed that the White Knight was falling asleep and shook him awake, telling him to stand back up. Liam did what she told him to do, now with difficulty, and watched as Annabelle stood next to him and took his hand in hers. Then, with the smile still on her face, she began walking towards home with her hero following close behind.

Harold was sitting in the home with the families and children, noticing that a few people were missing. But he dared not leave since he needed to be there to take care of everyone. And although he stayed strong on the outside there was a deep part of him that was still reeling from the shock he'd had when he saw who the White Knight was. He still couldn't believe that this whole time it had been Liam, the most normal person he'd met.

After the first few days that the glowing man, "Bayard", let loose on the city this accomplice of the White Knight came to the home to protect it since she knew it meant a lot to him. She called herself Faux and promised to protect all of the people there no matter what happened. Of course, there was a specific time every other night she would leave with a water bottle and disappear until close to forty minutes later. One evening he followed her and soon found that she had been, usually, sneaking that water to Liam by perching on a street lamp and lowering it down to him with a thin cable. Then, once he'd finished, she'd sneak back to the home and go back to keeping watch.

However, one day when Faux had been keeping watch from the roof of the building, Harold saw her quickly come inside and run down the stairs to the front doors. Curious as to what had her all up in arms, he followed and watched as she sprung open the entrance of the home with worried excitement. It was just as he reached the bottom floor, along with a few others, that he saw what could only be described as a miracle.

There, with the pale light of the gray sky backlighting them was the White Knight who was being led in by the young orphan Annabelle. In one of her hands she held onto her rag-doll that she'd dropped down the hole and in the other she gently grasped the hero's battered hand. Proudly but slowly she brought him inside where all of the buildings occupants watched in awe as he limped after her.

People cleared away and gave the odd pair room as she continued leading the worn figure further inside the building. It was only when she reached the main living room that she slowed alittle and picked up a blanket from the floor. From there she proceeded to lead the hero to the large couch where she told him to lay down and take a nap. Surprisingly he did just that and as soon as his eyes shut Annabelle put the cover over him, sitting down on the ground next to him and still holding tightly to his hand.

Faux, who was just as amazed as everyone else, quietly walked over and sat next to her, gazing at the battered hero on the worn couch. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that he had somehow gotten out of that pit and made it back here safely with no new injuries. It just seemed like sheer ludacris and surreal at the same time. This shocked her so much that she didn't notice everyone else had gathered around as well and were sitting and watching the White Knight, all of them just as confused as she was.

Suddenly Faux thought of something and carefully got to her feet, leaving the room as quietly as she could. She got to the front door when an arm on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around she saw it was Harold and he looked rather discombobulated.

"Where are you off to?" he asked her.

"I have to find one of the Teen Titans; Raven. She can heal some of his injuries if I tell her that he's here." Faux explained.

"Oh, is she the pale one in the dark outfit because I saw her flying towards the abandoned subway the other day."

"Yes that's her. I wonder what she's doing there?"

"Maybe that's where his…hide out is. He might've shown it to her."

"You've got a point. Either way, I'll be back with her soon. Please keep a close watch on him while I'm gone."

Harold nodded and said he would. Then he sent Faux on her way, probably just as eager to get Liam the help he needed as she was. Once the doors were closed and locked, she ran off into the alleys and towards the abandoned subway station.

Faux quietly slunk through the abandoned subway station and looked for what might be an entrance to a hide-out, if there was indeed one here. So far she couldn't find any signs of one at all and was close to giving up her search here. It was only when she dropped down to the tracks that something in this desolate place reacted to her presence there.

Oddly enough, a retina reader turned on when it noticed the motion in front of it and used a small red laser to scan her. Of course it was incorrect and denied her access but, this was obviously the clear entrance to the White Knights' place. All she had to do was find the wires of the retina reader, cut them and re-wire them properly to get inside. From there she might be able to find Raven or a way to reach her.

Taking out a small explosive she put it on the wall and stepped back, counting to five. It went off and took away the perfect amount of the wall with it, revealing the small and thankfully undamaged wires to the retina reader. Faux then quickly went to as she crouched back down and took out her tools so she could do everything properly. She only paused once or twice when she would hear echoes bouncing down the tunnels and later find out they were just rats scuttling along. Besides that she silently did her best and was able to re-wire the device and open the secret passage within seven minutes.

Feeling this was a big accomplishment to get past the White Knights' defenses, even though she wasn't fighting him, Faux smiled to herself and put away her tools. Then she went inside the small but soon enlarging passage, making sure to push the door closed once she was inside. Then she took out a tiny flashlight and began her descent into this unknown place.

When she reached the end, the passage led into what looked like a very large and well-kept apartment a rich person living in New York would have. The small but bright and many lights in the ceiling automatically turned on as soon as her foot touched the areas flooring allowing her to see just exactly how Liam lived. From what she could tell, even though there wasn't much color, it appeared as if he was always busy building something, including the many different weapons and accessories she'd seen him carry/ wear. All-in-all, this was an amazing place and she couldn't help but wonder how it got here.

However, just as she was standing at his work table and skimming through his designs and looking at the proto-types, she picked up the sound of a faint footstep. Quickly she turned around just in time to duck a tiny but incredibly sharp knife that was shot at her. Now on high alert she threw herself behind the desk and took out her dagger, wondering who would be down here and attack her. Soon she got her answer.

"Wait, Faux? Is that you?" a gloomy and familiar voice asked.

Getting up and looking at the person Faux felt relief flood through her. It was just the person she came to find and couldn't stop herself from running over happily and hugging them. Raven, who looked worse than when her own father came to visit, awkwardly returned the sudden embrace and said a quiet "Hello".

"How did you get in here?" Raven asked.

"I hacked and re-wired the retina sensor. Have you been here this whole time? Are you okay or did one of those guards hurt you?" Faux replied, her worry for the pale Titan weirding out both of them.

"I'm alright and I came here because White Knight changed the codes so I could come here in case I was ever in trouble. It was the only safe place I could think of and I've been trying to contact Batman but, well it obviously hasn't worked. Is he still stuck in the hole Bayard threw him down?"

"No, that's why I came looking for you. I have no idea how but, he got himself out and is in a safe place. He's hurt though and I came to ask you if you would heal him." Faux explained to her, causing Ravens dark eyes to go wide in shock.

"Of course I will. Let's go back to him now." Raven told her, throwing up her purple hood and walking towards the passage Faux had just come through. Soon the two were gone and the White Knights hide-out dimmed its lights off until the next person showed up.

Harold and the others at the home had been taking care of the White Knight or as they knew him, Liam the sweet volunteer. He didn't really wake-up but he was covered in dirt and grime, his clothes were torn burned and ripped close to pieces and he was soaked to the bone from the sparatic rain storms they'd been having. So, doing their best, everyone worked together and got his wounds washed, put him in clean clothes and prayed that his leg had healed alright.

It wasn't until later that evening that Faux had returned with the pale Teen Titan Raven, who immediately flew over and sat next to him, automatically going over his leg and healing the parts that either hadn't already healed or hadn't set properly. From there she moved onto the many burns he had going up his left side, starting at his knee and working up to his shoulder. Then she spent the rest of the evening fixing whatever else she could, keeping her hood up and only asking once for something to drink. She was determined to make sure he would be alright and walking within two days at the most.

**OHHHHHH MMMYYYYY GOOOODDDD! How in the heck did he manage to do any of that? (I should know I wrote it…shut-up self). Anyway, it seems we've come to the end of our journey as we hit the last chapter; Chapter Seventeen: Birth of A Legend. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen- Birth Of A Legend

**Chapter Seventeen: Birth of A Legend**

By the second day Liam had finally come around to what he could only describe as a magical miracle since close to all of his injuries were completely gone and his broken leg, which hadn't healed right, was now in perfect shape. He couldn't grasp how this was possible and thought maybe, perhaps, he was still in the hole and was simply dreaming. Still unsure as to what was real and questioning how he got in different clothes, Liam sat up with difficulty and closed his eyes as he pinched himself. Opening his eyes he found he was still on the couch he'd woken on.

Just as he was going to find another way to test whether it was a dream or not a person called out his named. He froze, knowing that he knew this person and should automatically know their name but, his mind was still groggy. Slowly he turned his gaze over his shoulder and saw a burly but friendly looking man with a mustache and glasses walk over with a smile. They sat next to him on the floor and put a hand to his forehead, obviously checking his temperature.

"…Harold?" Liam asked slowly, waiting to see if the person responded to that name.

"Yep. How are you feeling Liam? Is anything hurting or bothering you?" He replied, answering and asking his own question.

"No, I actually feel great which is odd. Wait, am I at the home?"

"Yes, Annabelle led you here after you climbed out of that pit you were thrown down. That was pretty amazing I must say."

"Wait…I climbed out of the hole and walked here? When did this happen?" Liam asked while his face tried to show how perplexed he was.

Harold looked at him, surprised that he was asking that and said, "You don't remember any of that? I wish you did since you apparently shocked the guards so much that they just ran away. They were terrified since well, just like all of us, they thought you would've been dead by then. But I'm very glad you're not and so is everyone else here."

"…Wow, I thought…well I guess it doesn't matter. Why was Annabelle there?"

"She wanted to see you. She's quiet fond of you. What was that you were gonna say? And don't tell me it's nothing because I won't buy it especially after finding out who you are."

"Okay well, I'm surprised, I guess, that people are actually happy to see me alive considering that I'm Bayard's son. I thought everyone would've wanted me to stay down there since, I'm sure this happened here because it has before, people thought I was crazy like him."

Harold looked at the White Knight and put a hand on his shoulder, letting out a sad sigh. Then he said, "Liam, you aren't his kid no matter what genetics say. From what I understand, that monster didn't raise you; he actually left you to die. Whoever it was that took you in and brought you up is your parent and who you'd be compared to, which is exactly what all of Jump City is saying about you. So don't think that for one second anybody would compare you to him because you have more than proved you are his exact opposite, even if you have the same name."

Liam stared at the manager of the home and gave a small smile, inwardly overjoyed to hear that being said about him. Then, as he was about to speak, a pair of voices cut him off and caused both of them to look over at the sound. They both found that Raven and Faux had just walked into the room talking about something that seemed rather important. However, when they saw Liam was awake they ended that conversation and quickly went over to him with a sudden air of happiness about them.

Raven, who got to him first, pulled him into a gentle hug, being careful in case he was sore. Faux smiled and sat down next to Harold, perching on her feet and trying to hide an uneasiness she had. Of course Liam had to answer all of the Teen Titans questions first before he could even fathom asking what was wrong.

Once Raven was content with Liams' condition and was reassured by him that he was feeling fine she sat down with the others, waving by to Harold as he got up to go check on the others in the building. Then it was just the three of them sitting there in the oddly empty living room of the home. They sat for a minute until he couldn't take the silence and had to ask one of his many questions.

"So, what's happened since I got out of the hole? I'm sure Bayard's been throwing a fit and looking for me." Liam said, hoping they would tell him what was really happening and making both of them nervous.

"Well, you're right about that; Bayard had a huge angry fit when he saw you were gone and that the guards had ran off. But, oddly enough, he composed himself rather quickly and has been consulting a lot with that Gemini guy on something. We're not sure what it is but, it deals a lot with drugs stolen from the pharmacies in the city." Raven explained to him.

Upon hearing this Liams' heart froze as he suddenly realized what his father was doing since his disappearance. He was, most likely, making Special K or a different version of it that was more powerful in some way. Not wanting a repeat of Gotham to happen he made an attempt to get up only to have both girls stop him and push him back in his seat.

"What are you doing? You were almost dead two days ago and, even though you're healed, you don't have enough energy to be running around. You need to rest Liam." Faux told him.

"No, I can't I don't have time to. My father's going to kill everybody if I do."

"What do you mean? How is he going to accomplish that when he can't harm them due to the deal you made with him?"

"Because, just like in Gotham, what he's planning won't require him to even touch anyone. All he has to do is get to the ventilation systems." Liam explained as he tried to get up again.

Faux looked at him strangely while Raven suddenly understood what he was talking about. As if to confirm with him she met his eyes, clearly asking if he was indeed talking about what she thought he was. Meeting her gaze Liam nodded and turned back to the only person out of the loop on this matter.

"This is something he's done before, isn't it?" Faux asked slowly.

Nodding Liam explained, "Yes, back in Gotham it did. It was the last time I saw him before this too."

"Yeah, you said you failed there. What exactly happened?"

Liam paused and said, after releasing a deep breath, "I failed and if I hadn't been so incredibly stupid none of this would have happened. See, he was going around killing people that had any kind of criminal history in their blood line and Batman, Robin and I were trying to stop him for obvious reasons. It was also alittle before this that I found out he was my father so, fun times. Anyway, Bayard used a drug that he made called "Special K" and it would put the victims into a euphoric state. From there he'd have them dress as angles and commit suicide."

"When I ran into him the first time he knocked off my mask and very quickly learned who I was and tried to kill me, thinking that I was pure evil incarnate. However, I oddly enough had a tolerance to Special K which he used on me the first time. The second time he tried to kill me, however, he almost did but he used a more powerful and specially made version of the drug. He said that he had called it "Special D" and he nearly killed me with it."

"Okay. What did you do that was well, stupid? So far I see nothing that points to that." Faux commented.

Pausing Liam finally said, "I didn't kill him. I was just leaving the Batcave when he jumped out of hiding and attacked me. However, with Batman's training I was able to quickly beat him since he sucks at hand-to-hand combat but, when I had him down on the ground with my sword to him I froze. To this day I still don't know why I didn't kill him and he took the chance and got me with Special D. Then he ran off and left me to die, making sure to leave a great big box of rat poison for me."

Faux and Raven both looked at him in shock, taking in the full force of the story. Neither thought he was stupid but both could see how much he beat himself up for it if not from his sour tone then from his upset expression. It wouldn't matter if an entire city said he wasn't stupid for pausing, he wouldn't let himself live it down until he fixed it and that was clear.

"Because I was an idiot, so many more people and families died. And when he was having the last of them jump off the tallest building in Gotham, I wasn't there to help. No, I was just a bed ridden burden and only caused my partner and mentor trouble. So, I left once I had known that Bayard was locked-up. Little did I know that he had threatened to Batman and Robin that if I was alive he'd break out, find and kill me. No, it was only recently when I looked over his Arkham profile that I found that out. Looks like he wasn't lying." Liam finished with a scoff.

Both of the girls sat like statues as their minds processed what had just been told to them. Raven, who had known the basic idea of what had happened, was still shocked after hearing it from the person it happened to and in detail. Then they both watched as Liam struggled to get to his feet, obviously still weak from having been starved for twenty-one days.

Quickly Raven got up and grabbed his arm, helping him steady himself, and waited for him to let her know he was okay. Once he was sure Liam gave her a "thumbs up" and stood on his own, letting out a long held breath. Faux, who had finally come to terms with this incredible story, got to her feet as well and watched as he looked to them, his green eyes sad but determined.

"You're going after him aren't you?" Raven asked solemnly.

"I don't have to. If I show up, he'll come to me. But it's long past time that I end this and both of you know I'm not going to change my mind. The longer I wait, the closer he gets to murdering innocent people."

"Alright, then at least let us call the others and tell us what we can do to help." Raven said, her voice sad.

Nodding, Liam replied, "Very well. First I need to say bye to Annabelle and get back to my place. Then I can plan what to do next and see what I'll need all you to do."

Standing on the roof of a movie theater in his last spare uniform Liam stared at the odd monument Bayard had Gemini build while he'd been in the hole. It was an unstable tower with a platform at the top and some kind of device up there. The rest of it was composed of long black metal beams that were barely stabilized and held together only by these odd pegs that had wires or ropes running to them. And there pacing on the ground in front of it was the evil glowing figure himself, with his only remaining ally standing off to the side.

Just as he was about to swing down Gemini tapped Bayard's shoulder and whispered something to him that caused him to grin. The glowing figure then took a small device from his ally and pressed a button on it. Liam, who was baffled by this odd series of actions, soon caught the sounds of feet on all of the rooftops. Worriedly he looked up and felt his worst nightmare coming true and all of his guilt flooding into him. The noises were the citizens of Jump City dressed as angles and all horrified and seemingly forced onto the roofs.

"Liam, I know you're hiding from me. Come out so we can talk, or I can make them jump until you do, if you prefer that." Bayard said loudly.

Angrily Liam took out his grappling gun and shot it at a billboard, quickly swinging out of his spot. Timing it right he landed about thirteen feet from Bayard and swiftly retracted his hook. Then he stared at his father through his mask, wanting so badly to beat the day lights out of him. But, only because he had that device in his hand, Liam held his tongue and waited for his father to speak.

"Well, you can't believe how surprised I am to see you alive and unscathed for the second time. You really are persistent aren't you?" Bayard asked in amazement.

"It seems to be something I unfortunately got from you." Liam replied.

"…You know, you're right; you did get it from me. Your mother never had it and that's probably why she died so easily; but not you. No, you, just like me, have fought long and hard to keep living the miserable life you lead. Tell me, why didn't you just die back in Gotham? I've tried four times now to kill you and for some reason that is beyond me, you want to live. I just don't understand why a failure like you wants to keep going on in life."

"Well, so I can protect innocent citizens from insane and sick people like you. That's why I continued to live. But, enough of this chatter. It's time we ended this Lewis."

"Calling me by my first name? That's rather gutsy of you Liam. But you are right and before we do, I'd like to explain to you what this behind me is."

"By all means, please do." Liam said curtly, which surprised Bayard even more.

After pausing for a moment Bayard said, "This tower is Plan B, in case of the odd chance that you manage to somehow dispose of me. At the top is a small platform with a special device that will set off highly explosive bombs I've put throughout the city and has a timer of four minutes that will start when I stop. Now, it is very easy to deactivate; all you do is pull out the three bundled wires."

"And the catch is?"

"The wires are in a titanium alloy container that will only open as long as you have your hand on the palm reader pad. Take it off for a second and it closes and the bombs go off. Also, the wires are connected to the pegs holding the tower together so, when you rip the wires out the tower collapses and the bombs are deactivated. Lastly, the platform is only strong enough to hold just you so if you take your weapons or grappling gun with you, it'll all collapse and the bombs will go off, destroying all of your hard work. That's pretty much it." Bayard finished while clapping his hands together.

"You just can't stand to lose even in death, can you?"

"No, I can't. So, let's see if my tower was necessary or not."

With that Bayard ran forward, taking out what looked like a white version of a lead pipe and swinging it at him. Liam quickly ducked and lashed out at him with his heel, knocking the wind from the glowing figure. His father quickly recovered though and took another swing at him, having that hit blocked by the White Knight's fast drawn dagger.

Shoving Bayard back Liam adjusted his grip on his stiletto and ran at him, dodging another hit from the glowing weapon and managing to leave a sizable gouge on his bright arm. Seeing his own blood the old White Knight turned to the new one in rage and yelled and took out a second one of those light rods. Then he swung with the first and, waiting for Liam to dodge, took another go with the other one.

Not having noticed the second weapon since it blended in so well Liam grunted and was knocked down as he took a vicious hit to the ribs. He landed hard and had the wind struck out of him, but luckily was able to roll away as Bayard stomped down at his neck. Getting to a knee and quickly his feet Liam waited for the almost on cue attack from his father, dodging to the side and stabbing his left thigh right where the nerve bundle was. The old White Knight shouted in pain and lashed out, causing the new White Knight to lose his weapon as it was stuck in his enemies leg.

Backing up Liam took out his sword and blocked a powerful over-head hit from both light rods, feeling Bayard put all of his weight into pressing down on him. He struggled to hold his ground and while they were at a stale-mate Liam took a quick moment to glance up at the people anxiously watching on the roofs. They all stared down and watched as they fought in the gloomy weather, both of them standing out in their white outfits.

It was only then that Bayard backed off and shouted over to Gemini who'd been silently watching them. He took out a small talkie and said something into it that Liam couldn't hear but had a feeling he knew what it was. As if answering him there came screams as the winged men began circling buildings and trying to force people off them.

Bayard looked at Liam with a grin and asked, "Oh no, angles are going to start falling. What will you do White Knight?"

Not answering and actually not worrying Liam waited, hearing a woman scream as she fell. But then, right on time, shiny nets made from thin steel wires, sprouted from all levels and all parts of every building, showing his father exactly what he would do. Then, just as a sort of protection, the Teen Titans and Faux all rushed from their spots and began fighting the winged men, causing several of them to fall into the nets dead or unconscious.

Staring back at his father Liam finally answered, "That is what I'll do. You think I didn't learn from last time? How childish of you."

Enraged Bayard ran forward once again and this time caught Liam before he could block. The new White Knight was hit on the shoulder and stumbled to the side a few steps, quickly bringing up his guard. But as he did he could feel that his strength was leaving him like a pool with a hole at the bottom of it. Soon he wouldn't be able to block and then Bayard would win, unless he could beat him somehow.

Before he could think of that somehow Liam blocked another swing from one of the light rods and was expecting the other but instead took a fist to the head. Dazed and feeling blood on his lips from where he bit them he felt Bayard rip his sword away from him and throw it to the side. Then he was kicked in the chest and knocked to the cold wet ground where his father crouched over him, putting his hands around his neck and starting to slowly choke him.

"Well, finally I will end the evil blood that has taken my name. It's a shame you couldn't have turned out more like me." Bayard said in an almost elated tone.

Struggling against him Liam countered, saying, "But you see that's where you're wrong. The evil blood doesn't run in just my veins; it's in yours too. Mom had no evil on her side which is why you married her, so, this wicked blood I have came from you."

"Lies! There's no way it could've!"

"Keep telling yourself that but you know it's true. You're just as evil as me and whether I die now or from the tower, at least I'll die. You on the other hand will continue to live in your misery, knowing that the evil and madness will never truly end unless you're dead!"

"Stop it!" Bayard shouted at his son as he pressed harder on his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Liam, now seeing black spots begin to form forced himself to say, "You know it's true dad. You're just to evil to believe it."

With that Liam let his head fall back as he tried to focus on getting air in him. But it was so difficult and the black spots slowly began to enlarge as he felt the life being choked out of him. As his universe slowly closed in on him Liam heard Bayard muttering rapidly to himself and quickly getting aggravated, saying over and over, "he's right". Suddenly, out of the blue and almost too late, the old White Knight released his deadly grip and got to his feet and backed away from his son.

Liam gasped as his lungs burned but quickly took in the oxygen all around him. He was too weak and too focused on breathing to notice his fathers' mental break down until he shouted out in horror and realization, "He's right". Hearing that the new White Knight sat up tiredly and watched as his now twitching parent went over to Gemini and took a gun he had on his hip. Once he had it he shot his ally in the head right between the eyes.

Then, looking at Liam with wide eyes Bayard said proudly, "It will end. I shall end the wicked blood!" and shot himself in the temple, falling to the ground dead.

Not feeling anything Liam got up and took his stiletto from his dead fathers' leg, re-sheathing it. Then he collected his sword and listened as the people on the buildings cheered. Some of them had actually made it back inside and were now coming out to the streets shouting and clapping in joy as the villains lay deceased. It was only as Raven, the other Titans and Faux reached him that a giant speaker announced the one thing everyone had forgot.

"Self-destruct in four minutes." The speaker proclaimed, causing all of the happiness to disappear and be replaced with screams and shouts of panic.

Liam looked up at the top and felt his heart sink. Unfortunately he was right and instead of dying at his fathers' hands he'd die on the tower. A hand on his shoulder pulled his attention away as he looked over and saw all of the Titans and Faux looking at him sadly.

"Liam, don't do it. Batman will be here any second and then we can figure out another way to take it down. Just, please don't go up there." Robin begged, trying his best to stay strong.

Looking at all of them he sighed and looked at the ground saying, "He won't make it in time and we both know it. I'm sorry Dick but I have to."

With that and before any of them could react, Liam quickly gave his took off his sword and its sheath along with his dagger and handed them to Beast Boy. Then he gave Raven and Faux a quick kiss and ran toward the tower with his grappling gun out. As they all shouted for him to stop he shot it at billboard nearby it and swung up into the air.

Landing on the top Liam let go of his grappling gun and stared at the countdown device, seeing there was only two minutes left. He crouched down in front of the device and took off his glove, putting it on the palm reader. Once it clarified that it was him a thick metal cuff came out and tightly clamped around the wrist of that hand, leaving only his left one free. However, like Bayard had said, the container did open and reveal the bundled wires that he had to rip out.

Taking a deep breath Liam gazed down at the people down below and knew that he was doing this not only because he had to but, because it was what he swore he would do; protect the innocent. So, as he gripped the wires he heard the speaker announce that one minute was remaining. Before he shut his eyes Liam saw Batman run up next to the others and look up in horror at where his other protégé was. Then, with a final look at everything and a content feeling he pulled the wires, hearing all of the pegs come out and feeling the tower collapse under him.

Everyone in the city watched as the black tower collapsed with the White Knight stuck at the top, his cape and hair making a trail behind him. Soon though, he disappeared from sight and was quickly lost in the mountain of falling black beams. No-one heard a single cry of pain though and could only stare in amazement and sorrow as the White Knight fell to his death.

The whole city was silent for at least five minutes, awestruck at the sacrifice that had been made and could only watch as the one named Faux ran to the collapsed pile of metal and went in, calling out his name. Following her close to four minutes after were the other Titans and even Batman as they all looked for the fallen hero. However, after ten minutes of them looking and the citizens rushing down the stairs to the streets, all of the Titans came out scratched and empty handed. Behind them was Batman, holding the white and silver cape White Knight wore. Oddly enough though, even days later, Faux never came out and neither hers, nor White Knights' bodies were found.

[1 year later]

Raven and Starfire flew past the new statue of White Knight, which had been put over the hole he'd been thrown down, and off to where the trouble was today. This time, it was a duo, one with a rifle to keep people away while the other held the hostage by the throat and over a balcony seven stories up. Robin and the others had tried to attack but everytime they'd get close they'd almost get shot. So they sent in the two fastest people that could fly and attack at the same time.

However, their plan didn't work so well as they were expecting this and quickly shot down Starfire, causing Raven to turn from them and catch her falling comrade. But it was as she did this that she was hit as well and both of them fell to the ground where the fast developed crowd parted for them. They only had a moment to look up just as the one holding the woman let her go.

The crowd screamed as she did while she fell but both stopped halfway as an unbelievable thing occurred. A figure clad in white with a sword attached to his belt, a dagger strapped to his leg, and a white and silver cape swung down from above and caught the woman in their arms and safely came down to the ground. And up above another figure, this one in black and maroon, knocked out both of the foes and tied them up.

Everyone watched in awe as the white figure landed with the saved woman, who was too shocked to speak but hugged them and backed away. Then, feeling all of the eyes focused on them, the person looked up to see the many awestruck faces in the crowd. Right as they began to cheer that their hero, Jump City's legend, was alive and back the other one with red hair swung down and landed next to him, causing the cries of joy to increase. She looked over at the white outfitted hero and smiled, receiving a smile back from him. Finally they were back where they belonged.

**Well everyone it's been a long journey and I hope that you all liked it. And now, sadly enough, the time has come to bid the White Knight farewell as the story ends. Thank you all for reading and giving it five star ratings!**


End file.
